My Duty
by Angel-Of-Death-136
Summary: I'm  Isabella Swan the girl my mother left me when my father died my Nan looked after me. The people of Forks treat me as an outcast giving me nothing but hate. My nan has cancer and my life will soon be turned upside down good or bad I'll soon know. R&R  Under construction please re-read
1. Introductions

Today is hell, no one really cares, and all I do is make things always worse I can never just leave things alone I just have to keep interfering. It's always been like that.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I have a habit of making things worse than they already are. I don't mean to it just happens; to make it worse my grandma was diagnosed with cancer three months ago and now she has less than three months to go until she dies.

She was the only person who really understood me after my mum left me and my dad had died. Every day I watch her get paler and frailer it's like just touching her could break a bone but that's life she tells me and that I just have to carry on when she's gone. I was told I have really bad depression and the only emotional outlets I know are boxing and doing karate. Apart from that I just get on with my life, I cry myself to sleep every night because I know when I wake up Nan might not be there the next morning. I live in a small house on the outskirts of Forks we are alone and the nearest neighbours' are at least ten miles away. That suits us fine I cycle to school every day all fifteen miles it suits me fine. At school I keep to myself and try not to attract much attention to myself, everyone is used to my clumsiness but I have got steadier on my feet since I started karate training. I'm now a black belt but there's still much for me to learn like inner focus and controlling my emotions a lot better. I'll get there, eventually.

It was just another day when I woke up this morning; I went out for a run, I had a shower got ready for school. My Nan was just waking up when I was ready she had to sleep down stairs because I worried about her walking up and down the stairs and falling whilst I was at school, especially now. I made her breakfast helped her dress and prepared something for her lunch but I would come back later, I always spent lunch with her. The teachers were aware of what was happening so they understood why I was late sometimes to get to lessons after lunch.

I didn't have a car so I got my bike out and set off for school. It used to take me almost an hour to get to school but now I could do it in just over twenty minutes if I was in rush eleven. There was an announcement that some new students were starting today. The Cullen's and a kid name Peter Whitlock; the Cullen's all looked the same golden eyes, pale, cold, stone-like but all had outstanding beauty but boring too as they were practically the same. Peter Whitlock on the other hand was different he was tall with black hair and piercing blue eyes he looked more human than the Cullens' did. Peter was ignored because the Cullens' were more interesting than he appeared. He was quiet kept to himself I decided if I ran into him I would be nice, lunch came and I got to my bike to head home as I was tapped on the shoulder. "Where are you going?" It was one of the Cullens this one had a southern accent with light hair. I shrugged him off and said "None of your business where I go Cullen."

"I'm not a Cullen actually I'm Jasper Whitlock Peter's brother." He looked annoyed at my assumption and spoke to me as if I should had known this already

"Oh sorry you look the same as them that's all not like Peter." I really didn't have time for this Nan was waiting for me and I needed to be able to get back to school. "Can you at least tell me you'll be back?" He looked concerned but had given up trying to find out what I was up to. "Yes I will be back I just have to cycle fifteen miles and back to look after my Nan." Oops I slipped and I wished I shouldn't have. He had a grin cover his face and then he looked serious "I'll take you to where you're heading." It wasn't a question and he looked determined but I was stubborn and he would soon find out that."No." I said. I mounted my bike and sped off most of the journey back was down hill so I got home quite fast.

"Where have you been Isabella I was worried you had forgotten about me." Nan hobbled into the hall way. "I got delayed by some kid who thought I was skiving." My Nan just tutted and headed towards her chair as I got her food for her. It was a good day for her so tomorrow would be bad. That was the pattern one good day three bad so I needed to be home faster. After she had eaten I helped her into bed and I knew she wouldn't wake now until I got back. I walked outside to see a sliver Volvo waiting in the never used driveway. Leaning against it was a pleased looking Jasper. "Need a ride?" he looked like he had been waiting ages to say that which annoyed me even more.

"You followed me home. Why? I was coming back." I whispered angrily no one ever knew why I leave at lunch and no had to until know. "I didn't think you'd get back in time for your last lesson." His grin was gone and he looked hurt which made me feel bad. "Look I do this every day okay and I always get back now please just go." I pointed towards his car I was calmer now and he did as I asked. Before he pulled off the drive I was gone I cycled as fast as I could to clear my head and get back. I was running late now thanks to him and I really was trying to get back earlier to eat something. I haven't more than one meal a day for a month now as Nan has got worse, I haven't had time.

I reached school as the bell went and the car pulled in behind me. I left me bike and just walked to my next lesson bag over my shoulder. I was in Government and Peter Whitlock had just walked in. The only seat was next to me, everyone avoids me. I'm treated as unsafe, a danger magnet and to be left alone.

I was doodling when he sat down. I looked up, smiled said "Hi." and carried on doodling. My teacher Mr Turner was the most boring teacher alive he used to let us have discussions but after some of the teachers complained it's just an hour of his monotone voice dictating what we need to learn. Today was different when Mr Turner came in he looked cheerful and said "Today we are going to have a good old debate instead of listening to me for an hour as usual," the class cheered at this and listened more "I want you to work with the person next to you and discuss what you think on climate change. I know it's easy work but I decided you needed a break from all this hard work you've been doing." I turned to Peter and said "Hi Peter I'm-"

"Isabella Swan, I know I've heard about you from others here." I could have died here in the small town off Forks people talk so people know about my family history and I'm guessing Lauren and Jessica has already told him everything, "What exactly was said?" he seemed to think about it for a while "I was told by Mike Newton that your dad's dead and you mum is nowhere to be seen so you are stuck living with your Nan." That sums it up I guess thankfully Mike was nicer to me but we weren't really friends. "Yeah that's me the kid that got dumped." I tried to make it sound light and that I didn't care but I failed miserably like always. "Oh, and you're ok with that?" he had a look of concern on his face "I am now I've always lived there so all my anger for my mum has changed to gratitude because I've had so many good times with her; my mum," I took a deep breath and looked down "My mum could come back for me and I would say no to going with her." He seemed pleased with my answer so he smiled "Now most people would hate their mum for doing that and want to see her just to shout at her."

"I've never known my mum so; what is the need to be angry at someone I do not know." I smiled

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have wisdom beyond your years Bella" I jumped behind me Mr Turner was standing there and had been listening to our conversation "Just now can you get on with the task I won't ask you again." We both nodded and he walked off. We talked about the work for a while and then I wanted to know "Peter do you have a brother named Jasper?"

"Yes why?"

"Just curious he tried to stop me leaving at lunch that's all."

"Where did you go?"

"Home to make sure my Nan had some lunch otherwise she won't eat."

"Oh, you really care about her?"

"Yes a lot" I said in a quiet voice she means everything to me but no one knows that like most people think she's just ill and that I have to look after her begrudgingly. But they always think, assume things not really know because I'm avoided, branded as the girl who was abandoned and didn't need the same respect and care as others. The bell finally rang and I was glad to get out of there when I did. I picked up my things and ran out I wanted to get home. I never really wanted to say all that much to Peter but he was so easy to talk to. It was like we understood each other perfectly. I had never known anyone like him; I was confused why was he being so nice to me if he's heard my story from someone else? After hearing it people give me my space and leave me to it. I've got used to being alone and rejected. I've had to...

**So what do you think is it any good? **

**Review to let me know**

**Liz **


	2. Disaster!

**Hi so sorry I haven't updated recently been busy with my GCSE's had a huge pile of coursework to do. Thanks for all the reviews this story is based on something that's happening for me now but anyway here's chapter two enjoy! :D**

I got home and thought about what happened today. I saw a beautiful family (The Cullens) that were like stone, dead. They didn't interest me much but then there was another cute, smart and really easy to talk to Peter. After talking to him in Government I couldn't keep him out of my head those piercing blue eyes that watched me when I left it was a dream. Somebody actually spoke to me for the first time in ages.

I smiled to myself as I sat on the porch. I had to talk to him again I just had to he surrounded my every thought. He was so kind and gentle. I looked up and the sun was shining on me Peter was the one person I could really talk to it was so easy and I felt happy for the first time since February when I first found out about Nan. He was the one for me I just knew it I had to find out about him what he did and didn't like music preferences everything I could. But, who was I kidding he probably wouldn't talk to me again after today. He'd just find out more lies about me and think I really was nobody so then I would be alone as usual without anyone's care just hatred for my parents decisions. That's all anyone did here too blind and ignorant to see who I really was. I let out a deep breath and stood up I had homework to do and get the dinner ready for when Nan wakes up.

I stood up and opened the front door...

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD!" I screamed. My Nan was on the floor there was a pool of blood around her head and sick over the floor next to her. I dialled 911 "What's your state of emergency?"

"I need and ambulance to 15 Wood Street my Nan has passed out! She's lying on the floor and there's sick and blood everywhere!"

"An ambulance is on its way it will be there in about ten minutes don't move her just wait." The phone went dead all I could do was worry I knelt down to check her pulse it was faint and her skin was growing cold. Panic set in she couldn't go now we still had three months together we were going to Hawaii for a holiday you can't leave me now "Don't leave me. Please hold in I need you, you've always been there for me stay with me please, please ..." I cried, tears just streamed down my face an unstoppable explosion of all the things that have got on top of me just flooded into my head all of my fears were exposed and all I wanted was someone there to help me; but no one else was here for me it was only Nan. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics came running in to where she was lying.

"How long has she been like this?" the one asked

"I don't know I just walked in from school to find her like this, that was ten minutes ago. I left her after lunch to sleep while I got back to school and she was ..." I just cried there

"Don't worry it doesn't look to good but we'll do all we can to help what's her name?"

"It's Charlotte she's sixty nine and has terminal cancer." Gushed out they just looked at me and nodded. They got a stretcher and put her on it I followed her into the back of the ambulance and we set off to the ER the roads were clear as usual so we made it in no time. They took Nan in telling the nearest doctor her stats and vitals they just nodded and I followed them into a room full of equipment and nurses' ready for her I just stood back, this was too much for me. To make it worse she started fitting and all I could manage to whisper was "Is she ok?"

A nurse that was quite close to me said "We need to get her stable first to asses her situation and you'll be the first to know what's going on with her." Then I was left alone just to watch her I was used to seeing her in hospital but not like this she was throwing up blood this time. I knew she wouldn't make it out this time; I felt funny then, I couldn't concentrate it just went black; the last thing I remembered was hitting a cold and hard floor.

**I know it probably wasn't very good but there you go let me know should I carry it on or just scrap the Idea?**

**Review please :S**

**Liz**


	3. Alone

I woke up to the noise of someone writing I opened my eyes to see a young doctor with blonde hair golden eyes and outstanding beauty. I pinched myself really hard. Yep I was awake. He looked at me "I'm glad you're awake I was beginning to worry if you had hit your head harder than I had first thought," He smiled he looked like an angel but he was a Cullen I could tell they resembled him it was unreal "By the way I'm Doctor Cullen and I'm looking after your Nan as well."

"Where's my Nan?" I blurted out. He looked down and put a composed look on his face I knew it tears streamed down my eyes she was gone I would have to go home to an empty house and silence. He put an arm around me brr! It was like ice "hey I haven't told you anything yet so what are the tears for?"  
"She's gone isn't she," I sobbed into his arm "I just know it."  
"Shh, she's in a bad state but she is still alive." He comforted me.

She was still alive not dead that was good but in a bad state. That wasn't always good but she was alive and that was all that mattered at that moment. "Can I see her now?" I asked  
"Of course but first I need to examine you it will only take a moment." I just nodded like he said it took a couple of minutes. As I jumped off the bed I Doctor Cullen watched me cautiously like I was going to fall, but then smiled "She's this way."

He led me to a quiet room with monitors everywhere and wires and tubes funning from my Nan to the screens and a drip. There was a nurse in there and no one else. I walked to the bed and saw her. She was pale and ashen looking like a fire dying out from a long hard struggle through life and only the embers remained. She looked barely alive like she was waiting for something to happen before she went.

I held her hand it was so cold and her breathing was shallow and slow. Her eyes were open; she smiled weakly to me "Come closer Bella," She whispered I put me face level with hers "I need... to tell... you something important, it's... about some ... people who moved here ... recently..." she looked at Dr Cullen, I nodded "Could you leave Doctor I need to tell my granddaughter something private."

"Of course just let me know if you need anything," He smiled "Let's leave them to talk Gina" he told the nurse near the bed looking at some charts "Thank you." Nan smiled at them as they left Dr Cullen making sure the door was properly closed.

"Now what is it about the new residents of Forks you want to tell me?" I asked Nan  
"They are not... safe... you need to know ... what they ... are," I looked at her questioningly but she shook her head "They... they are... vampires-"  
"What!"  
"Shh!" She glared at me  
"How do you know? Besides vampires are just myths." I questioned  
"I met them ... years ago ... when I was your ... age I saw ... them hunting ... that doctor and his family... they are vampires." She whispered breathlessly "Don't trust them for a second." She looked around there were three people standing close to the door casually looking into the around the room then they walked off "That was them," She pointed towards the people who had left I noticed they were three of the Cullens: Rosalie, Emmett and Edward I watched as they walked into another room I noticed the plaque said Doctor C. Cullen. I didn't think they were just visiting their dad "They heard what I've told you now you need to leave me and keep your distance from them."  
"Don't worry I will," I smiled and she smiled back looking a little like her old self "By the way I met this guy at school today he was new and it was his first day," her eyes widened  
"At last." She sighed  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing," She grinned "So, what's his name? Is kind, respectable would I like him?"  
"Yes you would like him Peter Whitlock and he is kind and funny." I beamed as I told her everything about meeting Peter that day."Well he seems a fine lad to me but," She pulled a face "I'm worried you said Peter had a brother who is just like the Cullens and spends his time with them."  
"Yes." What was she getting at?  
"Does he know what they are?"  
"I don't know why?"  
"If he doesn't know he needs to be warned and fast for his own safety." Her breathing picked up and the monitors started flashing and beeping "It's my time to go; I know it is, but you must be strong I am always here for you even when you don't think I am there I'll be watching."  
"Don't talk like that, you're strong you can fight this, stay with me," I openly sobbed she couldn't leave me not now all my finals were on the way "I can't... how do... you can't go now I need you I can't cope with this you're all I have left of my family."  
"Shh don't be sad my death is just like a sleep I won't return from I shall be at peace I have nothing to fear," She seemed to have strength amidst all of this and was happy "Do not fear death as I do not just promise me, promise me you will have as little as you can to do with the Cullens."  
"I won't I swear it I just want you to stay with me for a little longer please, Please-"  
"I have lived long enough to know this we cannot escape death but we must embrace it, I know you will do well with your finals I am so proud of you," tears glistened in her eyes "I am glad I could watch you grow up to be the lovely young woman you are. Be the strong person you are, live your life to the full don't waste away grieving me. I will no longer be in any pain."  
"No don't."  
"I love you Isabella." Nan whispered the screen monitoring her heart showed a flat line.  
"No," I ran to the open door "Please I need some help!" I cried Dr Cullen ran out of his office and into the room "What happened?"  
"She was just talking to me and then stopped..." I couldn't hold it together nurses came running in some started resuscitation as another just led me outside to a chair where I just cried she was gone and she knew it was going to happen I wanted to see one last time alone.

I walked back into the room to hear Dr Cullen say what I knew "Time of death 17:59 we did all we could," He turned around and walked up to me "I'm sorry it was just her time to go she was old and the cancer didn't help either I know you were close." He walked out as approached her, Grandma Charlotte never in my life had I called her that but it seemed right now. I shut her eyes and kissed her cheek "I love you and I'll miss you Nan don't you forget that." I sat down on her bed and just cried.

#

I don't know how long I was there it felt like forever. A cold hand touched my back I looked up "Dr Cullen thank you, thank you for trying to help her I know you did your best." He just smiled and nodded "I know it must be hard for you but we have to take your Nan's body down to the morgue now-"  
"Can I just say goodbye first?"  
"Of course." He just stood back by the wall  
"Goodbye Charlotte see you soon." I whispered it seemed right to call her by her name not just Nan; I looked over to Dr Cullen and nodded. He went outside to get a porter they came back and took her away. Tears were still streaming down even though they were sore. This was it my life is a wreck; I was now alone what else could happen? I had to go home to an empty house full of memories of me and Nan...

Alone

**There you go! What do you think? Thanks for all you lovely reviews.  
Carry on reviewing!  
****Liz ^_^**


	4. Author

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I've not updated in ages I've had a serious case of writers block also my internet has been down so I couldn't di anything I'll update as soon as possible thank you for all the review  
Liz ^_^**


	5. Comfort

**Yay! Half term is here so I have more time to update my story here's the next chapter a little more cheerful than the last on enjoy! :D**

I went out to look for a cab to come and take me home when I had stopped crying. I walked towards the door looking down I didn't really want to be noticed by anyone because they would fuss and like Nan I hated fuss; when I bumped into someone "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was... Peter?"  
"Hi Bella! I didn't see you there" He looked happy to see me then he frowned "What are you doing here?"  
"My Nan died earlier I was just leaving." Tears threatened to overspill he just hugged me  
"I'm so sorry that's the last you need now." We stayed there for a moment it felt right to be held in his strong arms I felt safe. I looked up "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Oh I was just um..." He looked embarrassed "I was delivering something to a doctor."  
"What?" Curiosity took over me  
"Well I work part time as a delivery guy in Port Angeles; I drive around a lot."  
"Oh right."  
"I was just heading home do want a ride it's a little late?" I just shook my head and tears just rolled down my face "Shh, come on let's get you home." We walked outside the air was cold but it was a clear night which was unusual for Forks. The change was nice. We walked across the car park soon there were no cars just a bike a red and black Suzuki GSXR, 1000cc **(A/N: Picture of the bike on my profile :D)** in the light of a street lamp it looked gorgeous anyone would be proud to own it. "Do you like the bike?" Peter asked looking at the amazed look on my face. I nodded "Yeah I love it."  
"It's your lucky night because you are riding on that home." He said grinning widely at me. He was full of surprises I loved this guy. Wait love? No I can't he's probably being nice cause he knows my Nan is dead. The thought of her made me cry again "What's the matter all I said was you're getting a ride home?" he looked worried "It's not what you said I just thought of what my Nan would of said she would've gone mental at me if she knew."  
"Well she wouldn't have wanted you to cry at the thought of her would she?"  
"No." I wiped my eyes and smiled at him  
"That's better," He smiled and pulled the keys out of his jeans and started the engine and it sang it was in really good condition "Are you coming or not?" he grinned at me I nodded and got on the bike behind him and we sped off.

The ride was amazing. I loved it the feel of wind running through my hair the part where I had to hold onto Peter so I didn't fall off that was one of the best parts another was feeling the six-pack under his shirt. When we stopped at the lights just outside the hospital he asked me "Where do you live?"  
"Fifteen Wood Street it's down the road-"  
"I know where Wood Street is I got lost when I first arrived here and found myself there." He said I couldn't see his face so I just nodded into his back. The ride was quiet after that. We reached my house and the door stood ajar from when we had rushed out earlier. I walked in and put a light on. "Do you want a drink before you go?" I asked just being nice I knew I had to clean up the mess from earlier "Yeah ok I'll have a black coffee with one sugar." I made two coffees and we sat at the kitchen table. "You won't tell people about my Nan will you?" I blurted out.  
"Not if you don't want me to but school needs to know that you're living on your own."  
"I know I don't really want to let them know yet I don't want to go to school tomorrow."  
"I wouldn't want to either." He held my hand and stroked it reassuringly with his thumb. Any other circumstances I would have been over the moon but I knew it meant nothing it was comfort, the comfort I needed. "Well life goes on we can't just sit and waste away." I replied and finished my coffee and washed the mug in the sink Peter got up and handed me his I left it in there and turned. "I better be going it's late and you've had a long day you need some rest thanks for the coffee I better go I went off duty an hour ago my folks will be wondering where I got to goodnight Bella."  
"Goodnight Peter thanks for the ride home." I watched him ride away into the night. I sighed, I put another light on in the hallway where I had found Nan and got some things to clean the floor up with out of the cupboard near me.

I figured the sooner I got things sorted the easier it would be for me move on. The floor was clean again thank whoever invented laminate flooring cause it would have been a nightmare if it was carpet or real wood like it is in the living room. I walked up stairs to more silence. I opened my bedroom door to be greeted by a freezing gust of wind my window was open. I'm sure that was shut earlier I probably forgot about it. I closed it remembering I was only wearing a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans so I soon became cold. I got changed into some black jogging bottoms and a camo styled tank top and went out for a run in the forest I needed to clear my head and this was helping then I tripped on a tree root typical me. The second I don't look where I'm going I fall and cut my arm it wasn't that bad I just had to clean it up when I got home. I headed back with blood now dripping down my arm when I heard twigs snapping behind me. I looked and they were there.

**Ooh who is it? Will Bella be ok? I'll leave you guessing until  
I write my next chapter ha ha ha. Don't worry it won't be far away  
Please review  
Liz ^_^**


	6. Discoveries

**A/N: Time to find out who 'They' are hee, hee enjoy!**

_Previously:_  
_I headed back with blood now dripping down my arm when I heard twigs snapping behind me. I looked and they were there._

All seven of them were there the Cullens; Rosalie and Emmett had what looked like blood around their mouths. What had they been doing? Then it struck me they were vampires and they had been hunting as their eyes were really bright and a liquid gold colour I blinked and the blood around Rosalie's and Emmett's mouth had gone. I backed away slowly knowing that they would out run me if I decided to run Jasper and Edwards gaze was focused at the cut on the top of my arm it had started to sting now as there was dirt in it and it needed cleaning.

I backed into a tree great just my luck. But something was sticking in my back. It felt like a bracelet stuck on the bark I felt the pendant on it, a set of wings. It was mine I had lost a few weeks ago running around here. It was a charm Nan had given me on my fifteenth birthday she said if I was in trouble the wings would come in handy to outrun the enemy. I didn't understand what she meant then but now I do I unhooked it from the bark and placed it around my wrist. Then I asked them quite calmly "Are you having a nice walk in the forest?"  
"Yes we are thank you asking Bella can we ask what you are doing here?" Alice asked  
"I go for a run twice a day and now if you'll excuse me I need to get back home my Nan will be wondering where I got to." I lied I knew at least one person knew it was a lie. Then Doctor Cullen's wife asked me "How is your grandmother?" I started to panic and my heart now started to beat faster I'm sure they can hear it but I was only scared of them finding out the truth so I decided to come straight with them "She's fine thank you," I smiled warmly at her "Fine for dead. Enjoy the rest of your hunt"

I shut my eyes really wishing I could get away now fly run whatever as long as I could get away from them. My feat suddenly left the ground and I felt wings behind me. I opened my eyes to see the Cullens all looking dumbstruck at my flight. I laughed freely for one of the first times in a long time and decided to find out where the Cullens lived they followed me as the moon was bright and my shadow was on top of the trees I saw this beautiful house full of glass walls and a huge garage with skylights showing cars like a black Mercedes and a red BMW convertible, another was the silver Volvo that had been at school; a yellow Porsche and a red and white Aston Martin Vanquish. These really knew how to splash out or they really had some cash that no one knew about. How many banks have they robbed? No, one of them probably can tell the future so they know what's good in the stock market so they have shares and they gained money; yeah that sounds better probably Alice she looks distant at times having visions maybe. I should be a private investigator hee, hee. I saw Peter sat outside the house his bike shone under the moonlight. He was smiling widely. He lived them too but why? Did he know about his brother and his family?

I landed on a branch in a high tree out of sight when the Cullen's came through the woods "I thought you all went hunting." He looked them so he did know about them but why did he stay with them? They could kill him not necessarily on purpose either. "Yes we were but the scent of human blood took us to near Bella's house." Jasper replied his deep southern accent made me smile. Peter then looked panicked "Don't worry dear she's fine she lost us when she left us." Dr Cullen's wife told him "What do you mean Esme?" Esme that was a nice name it suited her.

"She flew away in this direction have you seen her she knows what we are." Peter looked puzzled  
"What do you mean she flew away?"  
"She shut her eyes, held a bracelet she was wearing with wings for a pendant and a pair of wings appeared on her back and she flew off," Emmett grinned "It was brilliant how it happened." Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs I thought I heard him mutter "Ouch" but I wasn't sure. Peter shook his head "I've been here for about an hour now after I dropped Bella off from the hospital and I've seen no one since," He smiled "I think I'm in love with Bella." He looked up at the tree where I was stood I felt my back I still had wings they were soft. Peter looked at me I put my finger to my lips but in that instant they were all looking at me and Emmett and Jasper were making their way up the tree to where I was so I took to the air far enough so they wouldn't catch me "I will keep your secret I promise." I smiled to them and flew home as fast as I could. I wasn't tired I was so happy he said he loved me not liked, but I needed sleep; it was probably after midnight.

I landed on the porch and went inside. The lights were still on so I wasn't in total darkness. I was going to burst the amount of emotions that were running through me made me dizzy. Peter loved me!. I laughed at myself like a giddy little fourth then I walked past a mirror in the hall way and saw my wings they were amazing they were white and about as tall as I was they were like angel wings and soft to touch, now I felt safe. Then I watched my wings disappear. The next thought that came to mind was that nan had died earlier and I'd forgotten about it. A huge wave of guilt carashed own on me and I physically felt ill. There was still school tommorrow and I'd just watch Nan die. I didn't know wether to go to school but there was spring break coming up in a week so I could sort things out for then.

I went upstairs switching lights off as I went along and went to the bathroom to sort my arm out I washed the blood off my arm and looked at the cut it followed the width of my arm and it wasn't too deep but it did bleed a bit. I bandaged it up and got changed into a pair of white shorts and a red strappy top and got into bed I was tired, but there were so many things going through my head my Nan had died; there was a coven of vampires in the area; I could suddenly fly when I needed to get away from my enemies; and finally I was in love with a guy that hung out with the coven of vampires. What an eventful day it was. I shut my eyes and just waited to drift off into a restless sleep.

**So tada! LOL did you like it?  
Review you know things are looking up for  
Bella or are they? Hee, hee  
Liz ^_^**


	7. Escape

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've taken forever to update carry on reviewing I need to know what you liked and didn't like here's chapter 6 enjoy! Liz ^_^**

I was running through the forest I could hear him behind me chasing me his red eyes were set to kill he was the predator and I was now his prey. I ran into an open space nowhere to hide and he would catch up soon. He was too close. I closed my eyes running still wishing I was safe then I was in the air again. But he jumped and caught my foot just as I thought I could get away - his grip was unbearable. He bit me. I started falling I got weaker and weaker. Nan's crumpled body was on the forest floor, blood coming from her neck she was dead, he'd killed her. I kicked him and he flew through the air into a tree. I landed and started running even faster. I reached the road there was a motorbike I recognised it instantly. Peter's motorbike but where was he? The keys were in the ignition, so I woke her up, the bike roared to life and I sped away I just followed the road not caring where it lead as long as I was near people he wouldn't hurt me. Edward Cullen could not touch me. I found myself outside the Cullen home. I ran to the door and Peter opened it. The rest of the Cullens were there; even Edward waiting for me grinning darkly.

"NO!" I sat up to darkness; breathing heavily I looked around, my alarm clock it was 4AM rain was pouring onto the roof heavily. Brilliant I'm going to be soaked when I get to school if this carries on. I tried to get back to sleep but the dream was stuck in my head. I need to stop being silly Edward Cullen wouldn't want to kill me he and his family fed on animals so they could be around people. How old were they? How many times had they graduated from high school? Why was Peter with them? Those questions kept repeating in my head I wanted to know but maybe I wasn't supposed to find out about the supernatural world or was I? Had this already been decided and I just need to know something else for it to fit into place.

I was so immersed in thought that I hadn't realised that an hour had passed I decided to get out of bed and listen to music. I played what I had on last on my CD player it was a mix of my favourite songs I had put together on a CD. It had: Flyleaf, Paramore, Superchick, Avenged Sevenfold, TMB and some Adam Lambert. The track changed to Paramore, Let the Flames Begin. I thought about the lyrics when it said "This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down this is what will be" it's like they will carry on no matter what; that's what I need to do. We all need to be like that no matter how hard things get and no matter how many people are trying to take us down we need to be strong.

My alarm clock started buzzing it was finally 6AM I switched off my music and went downstairs; putting on a pair of red trainers and grabbed my grey hoddie. The rain hadn't stopped completely but had lightened up a lot. I decided to go running in the forest where I had last night. The rain had washed away the physical imprints of last night from the earth but wouldn't wash away my memories - they would never go away.

I realised I was crying and I didn't know why. I looked around and I was alone but I had a feeling I was being watched. I stopped. I looked to the trees and nothing until I heard a branch snap above me. It was Jasper. He jumped down and landed in front of me "Hi Bella, how are you?" I smiled "I'm fine thanks enjoying the rain actually." He looked puzzled  
"You like the rain?"  
"Yeah, it wipes away traces the past." He smiled again. He sat down on a fallen tree trunk "Sit down a moment Bella," I walked to the trunk and sat down.  
"I need you to tell me something. How did you know we were vampires?"  
"I was told. Why?"  
"I need to know because we are meant to be a myth."  
"My Nan told me before she died. She told me to stay away from you for my own safety. If no one is supposed to know, why does Peter stay with you?"  
"I'm a fairly new vampire. Peter had an idea that I wasn't normal when found excuses to avoid meals." He looked down.  
"Oh right." Peter was happy living with them despite their habits I suppose I would be too but I'd be bothered by the getting older.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jasper "Bella," I looked up at him "Can I ask you something?" I nodded "Do you like my brother?" I thought about it he was sweet didn't judge me for my past like the simple minded folk around here. He was there for me when I told him my Nan had died. Nan, I miss her so much. Tears started falling like the rain that was pouring on me. The story of my life people who cared about me or I cared about them leave me. They always leave. "Um Jasper do mind if I take a walk ... I need to think things through," He just nodded and gestured for me to leave. "Oh and before I go, yes I do like him. I like him a lot."

I left Jasper sat on the log and carried on into the forest. I walked deeper into the woods trying to make sense of everything. New things were happening all too fast and I was spiralling emotionally out of control .I knew going to school today was out of the question I mean Nan was dead I couldn't face the mob that went there. My musings were cut short by the sight of Edward Cullen...

Images of my dream came rushing back and my heart beat quickened. I was scared if him and I didn't know why. But part of me was saying I shouldn't let a silly dream upset me. He was a vampire.

_A vampire..._

The words echoed in my head. A small voice was telling me to run but I knew he knew I was here I was stood in the wrong area. The wind must have blown my scent in his direction by now. I had a bad feeling he was hunting so I would be in trouble if I was to run or scream so I counted slowly to ten. I had calmed and the voice in my head was saying walk to the cave.

I had a cave hidden in the forest that no one could find except me and I was pretty close to it. It was hidden under water but the cave was dry and homey there I kept a punch bag emergency food and money with a bag of clothes for if for some reason I was in trouble. It opened by moving a bolder that was immersed under water I could lift it but the water around me helped.

Quietly as I could, I turned around and headed towards the cave I was ok until I heard a twig snap under my foot. Crap! I turn around to see Edward look up he gave me a glare and just stood still but I stupidly ran. I ran as fast as I could hearing him follow me until I reached the river. I reached the start of it and turned he had a slow menacing walk and a sadistic gleam in his eyes that reminded me of a physco playing some twisted game. I stepped into the water and ran North not looking back to see if he was following. I needed to escape.

**A/N so what do you think?  
Review please let me know  
Liz ^_^**


	8. A Friendly Face

**A/N hey guys just a quickie to let you know this chapter will be a mix of Peter's POV I mean we all need to know his feelings for Bella properly don't we and then there will be some in Bella's POV enjoy! Liz ^_^**

Peter's POV

It had only been a day since I had met Bella Swan but my feelings towards her were weird we just talked about anything. Well I mainly listened but her voice was amazing her smile was irresistible. I felt bad about her Nan but she was trying to cope I could see this. I wonder how she is; I knew she knew about the rest of my family. I needed to talk to her again see how she was coping in that empty house; I looked at the clock it was still early to go to school but I needed to clear my head, I'll go for a ride. I might catch Bella. I smiled at the thought of her.

"Where are you going Peter?" Esme asked she cared I knew that and I couldn't lie to her she was so sweet and understanding "I'm going for a ride before school," She nodded "Oh, where is everyone else anyway?" she took a moment to decide what to say.  
"I was told to tell you that they are still hunting but I know that's a lie and you probably know that too so I'll tell you they are looking for Bella they aren't sure if she got home ok because she flew remember." I forgot that. I wonder how many mythical creatures actually exist. I nodded and smiled to Esme "See you later Esme."  
"Have a good day." She smiled as I walked out the door.

I walked to the garage and grabbed the keys for my bike and started the engine. I loved this bike I was always a fan of bikes but when I bought it I knew it would be better than buying any car. I opened the garage and I was off I could always clear my mind when I went for a ride I found this spot where I could sit and think; it was up north away from Forks but it didn't take that long to reach it.

Bella POV

The river was like ice but I knew water could hide your scent if you were deep enough in the water but if you weren't careful it could enhance it making it dangerous for me if the forest was still full of vampires. By this time I was actually swimming the river was so deep and wide I knew I couldn't be far now just a little longer I saw a formation of rocks that reminded me of a werewolf telling me I wasn't that far. Then I dived and saw my little patch of heaven as I like to call it. I saw the boulder there looked unsteady so I rolled it past the opening a little just so I could fit in.

I swam into the cave and soon enough I was walking as the cave heightened and the water became shallow. I had made a few things like some chairs to sit on and a small table I had to make all the things in here because it would look odd to see a table floating in the river suddenly disappear I had bought a few things here in water proof bags like cushions and clothes. In the far corner I had constructed a bed for when I got tired I had bought a memory foam mattress and wrapped it so it didn't get wet and it just slid through the opening to my cave and; I had took some bedding from the linen cupboard at home and just took the bedding home when it needed washing which wasn't really that often because I didn't use it that much. I found my phone out and phoned the school most people had probably found out by now but they needed to hear it from me to believe it.

Once I had done this I went and sat on my bed and lifted my pillow and found a drawing I started a few days ago it was in black and white of a female wolf with tinges of a tan colour in it protecting a small bundle which was a child. I then decided to add the background of a forest by the cliffs of La Push. But as I drew images of my Nan's last living moments came flooding into my head she was so pale and thin her breathing was hard and laboured de looked so breakable like a priceless china vase except she was forever growing weaker I knew she would go but not this soon we had so much planned but that's what happens people and time can change whether we like it or not.

Peter's POV

I had drove off the road to a dirt track leading to my spot but the river looked unsettled like someone had been here recently I saw the huge wolf howling and I knew I was at the very border of La Push lands and the lands my family were allowed to live on the river was the border line. I was informed of the Quileute Legends and of the treaty made with them and the Cullen family. I switched the engine off and pushed the bike for a while past the wolf and sat down on the grass.

I noticed what looked like a cave entrance under the water protected by a boulder which had recently been moved I would have to check it out some time see if there was anything there. I decided I didn't want to go to school I would just think about everything that happened yesterday. I started a new school it wasn't so bad i knew my family would get most of the attention but that didn't bother me much i was used to a quiet life. I had a good day and then my last lesson government there was only one seat left by a girl with delicate pale skin and wavy fiery red hair with soft green eyes that you could fall into.

The things I'd heard about her like she was a bad person she was abandoned because something was wrong with her and that she should just be left alone or to just stay away from her. I had been told from someone who didn't hate her but still left her; that her Nan had cancer and she lived with her because her mother had left her when her father had died so she had lived in Forks ever since. But she was an outcast and not welcome where she went because of all the rumours that had spread about her.

Once I had talked to her I found all the rumours were just lies, she was a sweet, kind, considerate, young woman who deserved a chance to be treated as human and not an outcast. I memorised her face it was so beautiful, I felt I had to see her again soon but if I went anywhere my family always had to know what I was going to do in case I was away for too long then Esme would worry and I hated to see her worry she had become a mother figure to me after we left home. But Bella soon took over my thoughts she was so friendly and didn't deserve all that had happened to her as she had just lost her Nan she was alone and no one cared for her. I had seen how torn up she was last night; as she had watched her Nan die. Out of decency I had gave her a ride home I never wanted her to let me go when she held onto me.

The thought of Bella always made me happy and I could never get enough of seeing her or just listening to her voice I was hooked she was my world and I couldn't leave her to fend for herself when everyone thought badly of her, but I liked her very much and I had only seen her for a day but I wanted to be so much more than friends. I wanted to see her. My thoughts were disrupted by something splashing out of the water I looked up and as if someone had heard me Bella emerging out of the water.

"Hi Bella." I stood up  
"Hi Peter what are you doing here?" She slowly walked out of the water in just a hoodie some shorts and trainers "I was thinking what are you doing here? Where did you come from?"  
"I was hiding in a secret cave under the water from Edward because I was aware he was hunting still and I ran into him so to hide my scent I went swimming."  
"Oh are you going to school?" I asked  
"No are you?"  
"No I'm not I have some errands to run today that can't be avoided." I lied and hoped it didn't show  
"You're a terrible liar," She smiled and sat down on the grass as the sun came out and shone on her. I sat next to her. "So what are you really up to today?" she looked straight into my eyes; I was lost in her emerald eyes. "Umm I came here to think I didn't feel like school." She nodded and sat back.  
"I thought I could face school today and then realised it was too hard and I had things to do like clear out some of Nan's things seen as I have already phoned in explaining why I would be away from school," she paused for a moment trying to calm herself down as tears threatened to overspill onto her angel face. "I know it's going to take a while to sort out there are so many memories in the house her life was the house I live in." A few tears had escaped but her voice was still pretty calm considering what had happened.

Bella got up and started walking away "Where are you going?" I blurted out I wanted her to stay so we could sit here all day and it never end. "I have to get dressed it's not that warn even though the sun is shining."  
"Oh yeah do you want a lift back to yours and if you wanted me to I could help you with your Nan's things but if you don't I could leave I don't mind it's up to you. It was your Nan after all." As soon as i had mentioned this, her eyes lit up  
"Would you really help me?" she smiled  
"Yes of course I would if you wanted me to."  
"I would love a helping hand thank you so much."  
"Shall we," I motioned to my bike but she was already there "let's get you home." I put the keys in the ignition and we started to head back I took a route through the forest so no one saw Bella wearing just a pair of shorts and a hoodie plus it was a hell of a lot faster than taking the road to Forks by now there would have been loads of traffic and nearly everyone would have seen.

I pulled up around the back of Bella's house and she just walked in and gestured for me to follow. I walked into a kitchen with an oak floor and black marble work surfaces and a small door leading to what looked like a dining room I watched her put the kettle and when she finally turned around to me "Do you want a drink?" I nodded  
"Please."  
"It was a black coffee with a sugar right?"  
"Yeah thanks." I watched her pull out two mugs and some coffee.  
"I'll be back down in a minute, make yourself at home." Bella pointed towards the stools that were by the counted and then headed towards another doorway which lead to a hallway with some stairs. In a few moments she had returned wearing black skinny jeans with a red top with silver stars printed on it and her hair tied up. The kettle had boiled and we both went for the kettle I felt something as her skin brushed past mine it was amazing like a small shock awakening me from a sleep. I saw her as an angel someone who was guiding out of life's dark night and into light. In that moment we just looked at each other and then it was gone she had quickly turned around and grabbed something out of the cupboard "Do you want a biscuit with your coffee?" She turned around, her face was slightly red, she poured the water into two mugs and placed the cups by the stools and she sat down I followed and sat next to her. "So what do you want to first?" She smiled

**Tada! So there is another chapter well we are all happy they like each other but is to be?  
I need 27 reviews to be able to update again.  
Haha hope you enjoyed it  
Liz ^_^**


	9. What The Hell!

"_So what do you want to do first?" She smiled_

I couldn't help but smile back I could not believe how strong this woman was she had just lost her Nan and yet she was still trying to carry on despite the circumstances. For a while no one said a thing until we had finished our drinks; she got up and put our mugs in the sink. She looked around uncomfortably I only wished I could see inside her mind to find out what was bothering her so much. Did she want me to leave?

Bella POV

I put the mugs in the sink them it hit me what happened to the house? Would I be able to keep it or have to move out? I looked at Peter then around the room uncomfortably wondering what's going to happen. "Are you ok Bella?" I snapped out of my thought  
"I don't know, I've just thought what will happen to the house and to me? I don't want to leave this is my home." I was so sad I fell to the floor crying I don't want to go, leave the last traces of my family to be changed and enjoyed by someone else. Strong warm arms came around me I felt so safe in these arms I never wanted to leave it felt right being here with Peter, I never want it to end but I know it will people always leave I'm just one of those people who are always left alone and isolated.

"Bella don't worry it'll be alright I won't let anything happen to you. Do you hear? I care about you and I don't to see you hurt anymore." I couldn't believe what I had just heard he cared for me my heart melted I never wanted to leave this man. We both stood up and he rubbed soothing circles on my arm. "Thank you," I whispered. I wiped away the tears "We should get started my Nan's room was here." I lead him down the hallway to a small room which was an office but then was changed into her room when she could not handle the stairs without help. It was small but homey there was a bed in the middle of the back wall with a book shelf and a small cabinet either side of the bed. The room was cream with white carpets and white and gold bedding. The curtains were cream and the view from the window you could see the forest and the valley dip even further into a lake.

There were photo's of me and Nan everywhere in the time i had off from school we went everywhere from places like Australia to Egypt to England to Greece and everywhere in between and we had enjoyed every moment of it. I thought I was ready for this but so many memories more of her when we were on holiday and then the day we came back from Romania we found out the news we had just looked all the legends of vampires and werewolves as the origins were in Romania we loved every second of it; but my life was just going downhill from then on until now where it seems to have lifted a little but not for long.

Peter POV

We started by just cleaning up the room and then she decided she wanted to talk funeral plans and decided that as she was her only known family she would have a burial no service just a burial and a note in the paper that her Nan was dead we found some paper and wrote it all down when we had finished doing this it was two in the afternoon. So we went back into the kitchen and she made some sandwiches and pulled some muffins out of the fridge that she had made the day before they were the best muffins I had ever tasted. I never wanted to leave this house or this girl she was truly amazing and she didn't deserve all that had happened to her. So I've decided I'll help her fight with life, give a hand to hold, I will never leave her she will have me there to help her when she needed it.

We went into town and found a funeral place and explained what had happened and what we wanted she organised a date in the spring break so she wouldn't miss school. We then went back to her house where she cooked us dinner when it reached six pm lasagne with a salad, my favourite, not that she knew I was a huge fan of Italian cuisine. "Thank you for today Peter, but I didn't want you to miss school because of me." It made me smile she was forever outing others first  
"Don't worry Bella I would of only been bored to death or wondering where you were as you are the only person that has shown me some nicety since I started at Forks High."  
"You know it takes a lot for the folk around here to adjust to people like your family as their beauty stuns everyone seen by them but you would have been noticed by people just not by me it's just they need time to get over 'The Cullens'." She made quotation marks as she said the last part  
"Yeah i suppose you're right."  
"I'm surprised no one has started bitching about me yet like Jessica and Lauren you probably have seen them they just haven't tried to sink their claws into you yet." That didn't surprise me I had seen Jessica and Lauren but they were more focused on drooling over my brothers than paying attention to me, which I was thankful of.

I looked at the time it was nine and it had slowly gone dark there were some tinges of purple lest in the sky, apart from that it was black and full of stars with a moon which was shining down lightening the forest around us. "Won't your family be worried about you because you haven't been anywhere near them today." Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten about going home.  
"Yeah I've forgot about home I best be going then," I headed to the door and Bella followed I turned to her "Goodnight Bella I'll see you tomorrow." Then I suddenly felt that I had to kiss her she was simply stunning with the moonlight shining on her. I leaned in closer and just pecked her on the cheek and then left.

The ride home was too fast so I took a detour round the town thinking about her beautiful face glowing under the light of the moon. Her eyes were illuminated and looked like liquid that just melted your heart. She was stunning like an angel my angel. When I reached the house the whole family were there waiting. Esme, Alice and Rosalie looked relived Carlisle and Jasper looked a little annoyed and relived also Emmett was grinning and Edward looked disgusted at my late arrival home. It wasn't fair they were all vampires and allowed to do what they wanted when they wanted but I was the human and never allowed to have a life outside of this house without them knowing my every move elsewhere. I've had enough of it; I don't care even if Edward could all my thoughts at that moment at least i was telling someone what was the matter if I appeared at little annoyed myself after a wonderful day.

"Hi everyone." I smiled trying to lighten the mood, it didn't go so well.  
"Where have you been?" The girls said all at once  
"Out sorry I was a little late I lost track of time I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Who is she, what did you do with her and is she hot?" Emmett blurted out  
"Yes you do know her but who she is stays between me and the mind reader here I think she is pretty and we just hung out all day at her house."  
"Well I hope you have more to tell us than that because if she is the reason you missed school today you won't be seeing her soon." Carlisle looked at me sternly.  
"No she wasn't I wasn't really feeling up to school today anyway and them we bumped into each other." I really wanted to just go back to Bella's right then  
"Why would you want to go back there?" Edward said with hints of anger in his voice damn mind reader I hated it when he did that. What was up with him tonight? "I wanted to go back because I've had a brilliant day and you have all just spoiled it for me by making me feel like a convicted criminal. I can't have a life around you and I need my own space you of all people should know this." I looked straight at Edward he always wanted space and alone time so he should just leave me alone.

I stormed off to the garage and left my bike there then went outside into the back garden where a punch hung in one corner. I started hitting it to let all of my anger out it was better than letting them all really thought at times because I would start a fight I knew I would quickly lose. After I left the garden and headed to my room it was in the first floor of the house and was completely different to the creams and gold's which filled the rest of the house. It was black and blue stripes along the walls but my bedding was green. There were books on motorbikes and some classics on some shelves I had put up. A small black lamp rested by my bed and the only window was a wall which was the whole western side of the house just a single curtain drew across the wall so no one saw what I got up to when I was in my room. I looked at the clock in my room it read 23:00 I was a little late home but I didn't care I would do the same thing if I was given the opportunity to relive today.

Bella's POV

Peter had just left after kissing me it was sweet and like I had just been on a date with him it didn't seem real today was a fairytale. It never thought I would meet anyone who cared about me enough to say he wouldn't let me go homeless and that he would be there for me at my Nan's funeral. I was slowly falling for this guy and I had a feeling I soon would crash. I didn't need all this now but I couldn't help myself I was selfish for letting him help me today he should have been at school not here I hope he wasn't in trouble when he got back it was quite late when he got back.

That I couldn't settle the wind was howling and storm had began as much as I had tried to block the noise out it just got worse. CRACK then BANG as a nearby tree fell to the ground I got up and looked out the tree was covering the road to school then another fell on the opposite side covering all exits on the road for me so I could only travel through the woods; unless I climbed over the fallen trees. I checked the time but my alarm clock had switched off then I checked the lights they were all out to. I was trapped in my home; the power was out what else could happen to me? A lightning bolt hits me and I turn into a Chihuahua? I went downstairs to look for a torch there were always spares but if I couldn't find them I could use my phone. I found a torch in the kitchen and the clock read 3:15 no one else would think of me here I was nobody so that helped didn't it. My phone was on the counter but I had no signal. I walked to the backdoor, what the fuck?

Edward was stood there watching me his eyes were black and he looked like a mad man. "Hi Bella," He walked towards the door "Can I come in?" I nodded and grabbed the keys I opened the door. Then he was behind me. I would have to get used to that. I shut the door and he'd already sat down and was tossing an apple in the air carelessly. "What are you doing here Edward and why have you come so early in the morning?" he looked straight at me  
"I wanted to see if you were coping now as you're _alone_." I didn't like the way he emphasized alone, it worried me "I'm doing fine but why are you here _now_ so early in the morning I know you don't sleep but I do."  
"I just wanted to see _you_" he looked like he did in my dream dangerous his eyes were black and focused on me. Then it clicked. He was after me.

"So Edward thanks for visiting I appreciate your concern but I'm really tired and want to get back to bed would you mind going." I tried to keep the mood light. I opened the door but he would not budge. The wind came howling in through the open door my hair flying everywhere like it had a mind of its own. He inhaled deeply and smiled. He finally got up with an intense look of want in his eyes "Thank you for letting me stay I appreciate it I'll tell Peter you said hi shall I?"  
"Say hello to all your family for me I won't be at school until the end of Spring Break."  
"No problems." He seemed calm and collected but I felt increasingly uncomfortable. Maybe the trees falling around my house wasn't just an accident were they trying to trap me here because I knew their secret? Or was it just Edward? "Well bye Edward thanks for popping round it was nice to have some company for a while." He smiled and nodded walked out of the door and turned "You should watch Peter he gets obsessive over people." He walked back up to the steps and pinned my between the door and himself then closed the distance between our faces "I thought I should warn before you get in too deep too soon and make mistakes other girls have." He whispered into my ear I was stuck between him and the door, what the fuck was he doing? He wrapped his arms around my waist as I tried to get myself free he kissed me so hard I couldn't breathe but it was wrong I pushed him away as hard as I could but it was no use; he finally pulled away as I punched him in the face. "Wasn't expecting that was you jerk!" I yelled at him. My head was screaming at him in that moment he was stunned so I pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face with a little too much force so the glass rattled, I locked it as fast as I could and left the kitchen.

Who did he think he was? Did he think he could get a girl by stalking them or did the asshole think he could force his hormones upon everyone else? God he made my blood boil. I felt dirty after _him _touching me and kissing me. I went into the shower trying to wash off the effects of that kiss. He had a firm grip I was already starting to bruise where his arms had found their way around my waist and stayed there. I shuddered to think what else could have happened.

I walked out of the bathroom now clean and fresh I put on a black top and some blue jeans. I was planning on seeing the damage done by the storm and by Edward. I stepped outside and the mess was immense the trees which had fell were right next to the house it was a miracle they missed my only way out was through the back door but I don't want to risk anymore unwanted kisses off Edward. Or any of the Cullens. I don't want to 'bump' into them anytime soon before school after break, not any sooner.


	10. Madeline

**A/N: hey everybody thanks for all the reviews let me know what you think I wasn't too sure about this chapter so I really need you to let me know if it is any good review to let me know. Liz^_^**

Peter POV

There was a raging storm I could hear trees falling all around us my family were telling me not to worry and to go back to sleep as it was 3:15 in the morning. But I couldn't. My head kept shouting where's Bella? Is she alright? Is she hurt? The only other person who heard these thoughts were Edward and as I considered going over there Edward abruptly left, causing all the Cullens asking why "He's going to Bella's and he's, no he, he can't..." Alice's words slowly faded then I started to get angry I had heard Edward say a few times when he thought I couldn't hear he wanted Bella and if he did anything I would set him on fire. "Alice," my anger showed in my voice as everyone looked at me "What is he going to do?"  
"Um he is," she paused to think of something but I knew it would be a lie "I'll tell you the truth he's after Bella and try and get her to like him by kissing her. But she will punch him and throw him out." "Why would Edward do that I thought he was sensible and civilised after living for over a hundred years?"  
"Yes but living so long without a mate can be enough to make someone make drastic actions." Carlisle intervened as Jasper sent a wave of calm through us all. "But if she doesn't want Edward how would he take her punching him? Would he get the message?" I asked wanting to know if he would back off Carlisle seemed to think about this for a while. "When Edward was human if I remember correctly he had a young woman in his life, and they were engaged to be married before he became ill with Spanish influenza. Then when he was took away by me to be changed I notified her telling her he was dead because we are walking dead technically," he seemed unsure whether to carry on. "But this girl was unmistakably like Bella you would think she was Madeline his fiancé, making him think she was her and had come back to him therefore he won't want to let her go without a fight. Peter," Carlisle looked at me. "He loved her dearly and will do anything to get her back I really mean anything. Now get back to bed you have school later on." I suddenly felt really tired it was Jasper's way of telling me to get back to bed so I did "I'm going back to bed." I called as I walked back up the stairs.

I hoped Edward hadn't decided to do anything else stupid or I will have my brother deal with him.

**Sorry it was a very short chapter but I couldn't really think of much else  
Oooh what's going to happen to Bella?  
What do you want to happen?  
Review and let me know  
Liz ^_^**


	11. Dead

**Hi everyone you must think I'd run away sorry for not updating for a while it's been manic for me but here I am and over Christmas you will have some more chapters to red do let me know through reviews if you want something to happen and I'll see what I can do now on with the story Liz ^_^**

Bella's POV

The last week has been so lonely I have never felt more isolated in this world no one was there for me when there was something to do and I needed help with it. Peter hadn't been around either but that was because there were still two trees blocking the house. They were being moved later today; however I had a feeling that I was still being watched whenever I went outside and got to town through the woods. I prefer to stay inside because of that the power had been restored thankfully after the storm had finally finished two days ago.

I think there was a tornado somewhere nearby that just missed Forks. I wanted to see Peter again but I fear they were making him stay away with lies to make him hate me; I just wanted to see him again and see his blue eyes.

He was there for me when I needed him but I need some support but no one's here for me it sounds selfish I know but there has never been anyone for me Nan could never do much but we could cope. How I was I supposed to cope alone? There were bills that would need to be paid would I have to move out? I wish there was someone there to help me. But if anything did happen and I was kicked out I could still live in my little underwater cave maybe make a secret passage way to it so I didn't have to get wet I needed some way of getting there without being seen or becoming noticeably wet or muddy as I left the woods. The funeral was the day after tomorrow and I had no clue if anyone would arrive some people phoned and said they would like to be there and some just phoned up and said that I was the reason she had died and I was dirt that didn't even deserve to walked over so that was nice.

I wish I could make this all go away. I wish I could just disappear into a fairytale where things were all good and no one died or suffered because of me. That would be an ideal world. I wouldn't feel dead. If I hadn't been born no one would have knew me or would be in the mess they were in today. Then I wouldn't face hell at school no one would know.

I hate who I am; I wish I knew why I was landed here in the first place. I'm a freak that can fly and no one seems to notice the clan of vampires in the area, people here are really stupid. They just noticed the lonely abandoned kid that deserves to be treated like she's dead because no one likes her. But that's my little rant over.

I walk into a now spare room all Nan's things have been moved some things have gone to charity or second hand shops but the rest like photos and some of her other things I kept as memories and moved them to my room. I've changed the room into a little spot of heaven where I have a punch bag, some weights, some mats for when I focus on my Karate. Things seem a little better now the room has been sorted most of her things were even passed on to people who needed spare furniture and the rest I left for a possible family to remember her by.

It's started snowing it looks beautiful from my window it's peaceful I love it the snow lands so gracefully delicately I feel a little like I'm in a fairytale but a very sad one where I'll walk into the new year completely alone and unwanted even by Peter. I was an idiot to think things might have been different.

I hate this I don't want to be hated anymore. I wish people tried to get on with me and not just blame me for Nan's death. If things were different they would all get on with me or they would at least respect me. No one would hate me if I had not been left here by mum I wonder what sort of person she is; does she share interest similar to mine? Would she even like me?

I look around my boxing gloves were worn out I needed to buy some more I suppose I could get some more now while I'm not doing much. Then I could buy some new trainers too it's been a while since I bought some new stuff so that could be fun.

I'm the shopping type but when it's for things I like then I don't mind much at all. I biked it to Seattle it always takes longer to get there through the woods but it's my only route for the moment.

It's three in the afternoon and it is starting to get dark already so I best get going I head straight for my favourite shop which donates money spent on the things in there to the children's charity Barnardos in there is everything for boxing gear and all martial arts equipment so naturally I go in there all the time.

Everyone in there knows me pretty well so they usually know when I'm after gloves or a new punch bag "Hi Bella Gloves or a bag this time?" Emily asked  
"Hi Emily I need some new gloves I was thinking do you have anything other than the usual red I have?"  
"In fact I have, these are a new pair that no one wants at the moment and I think you'll love them let me just get them," She walked off and soon returned with a huge smile on her face "Tada! Look at them I really don't know why people weren't keen on them." She handed me a pair of electric blue boxing gloves with a sliver lightning bolt on the they were truly amazing they were perfect for me. "These are perfect I love them you're right people were mad to ignore them. Could I have them?" I couldn't help it these gloves made my day silly it seems but they were just the thing I needed right now. "There you are Bella that'll be twenty five dollars please."  
"Cheers Em I'll see you soon."  
"Bye Bella don't be a stranger to La Push either." The good thing about Emily was she never judged people I used to stay around La Push as a child but now I don't bother much with it any more. I just think some of them boys there are doing some experimental steroid usage because they're huge!

I might go to La Push it'd be nice to reminisce all the good times I did have here. I left the shop and headed back to where I'd left my bike and froze what was he doing here?

**A/N: hahaha! Sorry I couldn't help but leave it on a cliffy I was feeling a little mean as I finished this chapter but there it is I hope you liked it and I promise I won't leave it as long before I update again. Please, please, please review they mean so much to me and this is my first story that is really going well so thank you for all the lovely comments you've left please continue reviewing and have a great Christmas holiday  
Liz ^_^**


	12. Interrigation

_Previously: I left the shop and headed back to where I'd left my bike and froze what was he doing here?_

He was hanging around my bike waiting for me but looking in the other direction he couldn't see me properly for the moment I hoped he wouldn't spot me hiding from him. This guy had dark short hair and deep brown eyes he was waiting a pair of jeans and a small top without sleeves which seemed a little mad for the weather; he hated me and I hated him he always thought he was better than me. His name: Jacob Black. I decided I couldn't just hide behind a corner forever so I would have to face him I best get it over with then.

I walk around the corner like nothing's happened he turns as I reach my bike "Hello Bella." He says I just nod in return "Jacob, how are you?"  
"Good you?"  
"Fine." That's always the niceties with us; that's all we ever say which is nice otherwise I'm wrestling him and we are calling each other all of the names possible but as we're not fighting then we keep conversations to a minimum. I unlock the chains around my bike and go to set off as Jacob says "I heard about your Nan." This makes me stop for a moment but then I remember  
"The rest of Forks knows too is there anything else you want to tell me that I already know?" Now I turn to look at him but he grins. "Yeah I heard you hit a vampire shortly after him barging into your house and kissing you."  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
"Bella I know you've figured out the Quileute Legends of people if our tribe becoming wolves so when the Cullens knew you had found out their secret they gave us a call and wanted to know who said anything. But," he was obviously puzzled with how I had found this information out but something else was there too "They told us you ran into them when they were hunting and you magically materialised a pair of wings and flew away. I want to know how you could magic some wings and how you knew about the Cullens."  
"Well the first part I don't know myself but with the Cullens my Nan told me as she died and as I found them hunting there was still blood on some of their mouths that I noticed. Happy now?"  
"No I'm not. How did your Nan know about the Cullens?"  
"I don't know about that one she just told me she found them hunting once when she was my age."  
"Ok was-" I was sick of this  
"Look Jacob I've done nothing wrong ok this isn't some interrogation so if you wouldn't mind I want to go home before it gets too dark and I can't find my way in the woods to get home." I walked off annoyed as he grabbed my arm "You get home through the woods?"  
"Yes! I can't use the roads because two trees block my path either side of the house happy? No well tough!" I mounted my bike and peddled away as fast as I could. I didn't even bother to look back at him the idiot.

I reached home just as the last of the light finally left the sky and found a dozen red roses on the steps just sprinkled with some snow. I put my bike in the shed and picked the roses up as I let myself into the kitchen. I opened the nearest cupboard and got a glass vase out and filled it with warm water I put the flowers in there and reached for the card. It said _Roses are red violets are blue I wrote this to say I love you_ _From Edward xxx_ I dropped the card it was sweet but why did he like me? Why was he doing this? I never met him before they came here a week ago this was strange and was scaring me. Who would just do this to some stranger? Do I remind him of someone he knew or loved years ago? It was beyond me so I put the flowers on the table for now. The thought was sweet but I really didn't like him in that way. I really needed to let him know that and soon before it got too far I preferred Peter to Edward and the living to the dead. I started to make myself some dinner it was weird only cooking for one I still make a little too much for myself so some night I eat those left over's. Tonight I'll have pasta I soon got it simmering in the pan as the phone rang it was nice to know people were aware that I existed but if it was in a nice way I won't know "Hello Bella speaking can I help?"  
"Hi Bella it's Peter I wanted to know how you were." Peter, it's scary how I think about him and he phones me "Hey Peter I'm fine how are you?"  
"I'm good, hey um I'm sorry I haven't visited you or anything the power's been out and your house has been blocked by trees."  
"Yeah I know some people have started moving things though, so soon I should be able to get out to town via the roads again and not through the woods."  
"Bella what did you just say?"  
"That I've been getting around by going through the woods why?"  
"Bella don't it's not safe in the woods look there's someone who is after you I can't really explain over the phone but promise me you won't go too deep into the woods for your own safety I care about you and I don't want anything else bad happening to you you've been through enough." He sounded genuinely worried about me it made me smile into the phone like some crazy woman. "Ok Peter I promise you I won't go too deep into the woods I'll just go in there to travel to town and then I'll avoid the deeper parts of the woods just tell me you will explain to me what's going on."  
"I will I promise after the funeral I will then I know it's safe for us to talk."  
"Thanks Peter for being such a good friend to me I don't care if you're my only friend but all this really means a lot to me thank you."  
"Bella I loved helping you just remember if you need anything just let me know and I'll be there to help you I promise you that," I melted he really did care I'm just an idiot thinking no one cared for me that was one very selfish thought because there was people who cared for me and Peter just made my life better. Thank you whoever sent him my way "Anyway I've got to go there are too many people coming in that could listen on our conversation and get the wrong idea. Bye Bella."  
"Bye Peter see you soon." I put the phone down and a new ray of hope had crossed my way I had only known Peter Whitlock for just over a week but already I think I loved him. I don't really believe stuff life love at first sight and fate but I did believe in true love and only the best of people found it.

Peter deserved better than me I was a no one someone plain and simple. I was someone who no one liked but Peter was there and he saw there was more to me than the rumours that were untrue. I loved the way he saw good in people I loved him and I never wanted this to end. While mulling over these thoughts I finished making my dinner and sat down thoughts of spending time with Peter made me feel good and self assured.

I was going to view things in a more positive way and I will no longer take all the crap people are giving me I'm fighting back for a change I'm going to make a stand instead of being the quiet kid that puts up with everything. After break Forks High are going to see a new Bella and this time people won't be spreading rubbish about me, they will like me and they will respect me.


	13. Plans

A/N: hi everyone thanks for all the reviews please let me know if there was anything you didn't like or you would want me to change tell me by your reviews enjoy the chapter! Liz ^_^

Peter POV

I hadn't seen Bella in over a week Edward had made sure of that. He was always there at school and at home making sure I was doing anything but try and contact Bella. I had tried to get to Bella's house but when I tried to get there two huge trees were blocking either side of her house. But at last he had to go hunting and I was left with the house to myself this would be my chance. Before they left I found a note in my room by Alice. The front of the note read _Don't open until we have __**all**__ left Alice ^_^ _I wonder what she meant by they _all_ leaving? I put it in my pocket and books quickly covered where it was as I started my homework if they were leaving I would have some peace and quiet to get some work done.

"Peter we're going now see you later honey!" Esme called up I walked to the stairs to see them there waiting for me "Yeah have a good time and don't rush yourself I'll be fine I've got plenty of work to do while you're out." I nodded to them they left with a blink of an eye I walked back to my room and carried on with my work about four hours later after grabbing a snack from the fridge I noticed something was different my room the books had been moved and the window was open then I remembered the note. It must have had something in there that Alice didn't want Edward to know about and he hasn't left then and he was looking for the note. I got distracted by homework that I completely forgot about it.

I ignored the note and carried on with homework. After I was sure no one was in the house I went outside and opened the note it read:

_Peter, Edward has more things planned be careful with what you think around him he's still thinking that Bella wants him but it's untrue I had a vision of you, Bella and Edward together in the house laughing and joking but he took it the wrong way and thought that she would come here from him asking her. But I had another after when he wasn't around and you pair will get together I'm sorry I couldn't tell you properly this was the only way without arising any suspicion from Edward I know you like her and she likes you so just be careful I care about you so I want you to be safe.  
Alice xx  
P.S. If you want to call Bella now's the best time she's at home. ^_^_

Alice was a great person she was always looking out for me when I thought I didn't need it. But that's a good idea I could phone her but I didn't know her number I noticed at the bottom of the note P.T.O I turned over the note to see Bella's number smart pixie I had to laugh at her genius. I dialled the number and it rang a few times before it picking up

"Hello Bella speaking can I help?" I had to smile she did think about people first then I remembered she was talking to me "Hi Bella, it's Peter I wanted to know how you were."  
"Hey Peter I'm fine how are you?" I felt bad for not speaking to her she must have felt isolated all this time I really needed to do something nice for her soon. "I'm good, hey um I'm sorry I haven't visited you or anything the power's been out and your house has been blocked by trees." I wonder how the trees actually missed the house in the first place "Yeah I know some people have started moving things though, so soon I should be able to get out to town via the roads again and not through the woods." she sounded glad of that but what made me panic more was she's travelling into town through the woods when I knew Edward had been watching her in the woods of a night when she was sleeping I hoped I had misheard what she had said and I was dreaming. I took a deep breath "Bella what did you just say?"  
"That I've been getting around by going through the woods why?" why Bella do you really want to get kidnapped by a vampire that thinks you are his fiancé returning to life? I had to tell her "Bella don't it's not safe in the woods look there's someone who is after you I can't really explain over the phone but promise me you won't go too deep into the woods for your own safety I care about you and I don't want anything else bad happening to you you've been through enough." She paused and then I remembered I was going to her grandmother's funeral I could tell her after that "Ok Peter I promise you I won't go too deep into the woods I'll just go in there to travel to town and then I'll avoid the deeper parts of the woods just tell me you will explain to me what's going on." That I could do "I will I promise after the funeral I will then I know it's safe for us to talk."  
"Thanks Peter for being such a good friend to me I don't care if you're my only friend but all this really means a lot to me thank you." I could tell she was smiling into the phone I didn't care I was smiling back to her "Bella I loved helping you just remember if you need anything just let me know and I'll be there to help you I promise you that," I heard something behind me they must be back I hoped Edward wasn't with them but I had to cut the conversation short I really didn't want to but if Edward knew what I was up to he would probably flip so I told her "Anyway I've got to go there are too many people coming in that could listen on our conversation and get the wrong idea. Bye Bella."  
"Bye Peter see you soon." She seemed happier as she hung up from our talk maybe she like I wanted to see each other again soon the funeral was only two days away so it wouldn't be that long. I could wait but I wanted to find out how wings appeared that night when I gave her a ride home. I knew I loved her then but how did she do it? We all knew she was human but the wings no one had any idea about.

The last week Carlisle has been holding meetings with the Quileute tribe to see how she found out about the vampires but they had told us she knew about various tribe members becoming shape shifters she had figured it out when she was fifteen but she had kept their secret so I had a feeling she would keep ours. I walked inside and everyone but Edward was there this made me feel a little better. "Who was that?" Alice asked grinning widely  
"No one just a friend. Why do you ask?" I answered playing her little game  
"Just curious."  
"I'm going to finish my homework." I walked upstairs grinning like an idiot. I couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow I would see Bella again. I loved it.

A/N Ahh isn't it sweet? I love when a plan comes together.  
Did you like it _review_ and let me know!  
Liz ^_^


	14. Surprises

Bella POV

The next day I spent talking to a lawyer as my Nan had left a will that needed to be read out a few people came also as she had left some things to her friends but what shocked me more was what she had left me I had just expected to have a few pictures or some jewellery but no when I think about what happened two hours ago I still cannot believe it.

_Two Hours Ago_

"That's now most of you," Mrs Jenkins the lawyer said looking up from the will in her hands "There is only one person left this should be Bella am I right?"  
"Yes that's right." I answered her question receiving a few glances from the others around me  
"Well Bella you my dear are very lucky, she has left you everything the house all her jewellery, the remainder of her furniture and the sum of her bank account which as of now stands at a total of $624,759." Did she really just say that? I didn't know how to react was I imagining that Nan left me everything all her money jewellery and her money? "Bella are you alright?" I can't remember ever being asked that but the next thing I know I'm being woken up by someone Nan knew I was on the floor. "Bella are you ok? I know it's a lot to comprehend but you are going to be fine you've got a home, money and some other things so you can live properly, you are a really lucky girl to have a grandmother who adored you so much you are the daughter she always wanted. You should be proud." The woman just smiled at me and helped me up to my chair.

_Present_

Since then I couldn't keep still I really couldn't believe it I had a home lots of money to live with and to thank for it all was Nan. I miss her thinking about it I was worried about it all and she had me all covered I love how she was always prepared for every eventuality I couldn't help but smile. It was sad that she was dead but the first person there to comfort me was Peter my life seemed to be getting slowly better like it was getting back on track from when I was a child and I was landed at my Nan's, in an odd way things were looking brighter for me for once.

I wanted to see Peter again I loved being around him it's like we just click we go together really well it's really nice just to be able to open up to someone who does listen and care for me. I loved that day a week ago where we spent the whole day together I loved it I hope we can do the same again tomorrow it'll be nice even if the start is a sad but Nan would have wanted me to carry on she used to call me her brave little solider who carried on no matter what the problem she faced.

Thinking about it Nan was always there for me when I had problems they were really petty and silly but she always helped when her problems were bigger I must have been a real pest but a friend of Nan's said that I was the daughter she always wanted so I couldn't have been that bad, I just wish I could see her again she left me too soon there were so many things left for us to do and then time was stolen from us. Life's cruel to everyone around me it's like I bring bad luck to those who cross my path. I unintentionally cause people pain and suffering, I hate it I always cause problems. I then realised I was crying and the phone was ringing. I didn't care it could ring all it wanted I was going to answer it any time soon I walked into the living room and sat there in silence slowly I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Arrangements

**Hi everyone sorry for not updating for a while I've had lots to do like exam prep but thank you for all of your reviews they are really appreciated carry on with them and let me know if you're unsure of anything or if you want something to happen in the story enjoy! Liz ^_^**

I woke up this morning with an uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach, this was the day I was saying goodbye to Nan forever and I didn't want it to happen the funeral was at eleven but I had been tossing and turning all night all I felt was cold but last night there was no wind it was peaceful and the windows were all shut it was creepy like someone was in the house all through the night.

The time was five thirty but I was wide awake I decided to look around the house but I went no further than opening my bedroom door when I knew someone had been in here. On the floor was a single black rose with a red ribbon around it with some paper saying:

I know you love him but I'm better for you.

I will break the spell you are under

See you soon my love.

E.A.M. xxx

It startled me and I wanted to know who it was I had a feeling that that it had something to do with a vampire but I wasn't sure, only a vampire would get into my house and not have woken me up I'm quite a light sleeper. But the trees have been moved from either side of the house; so people had access to the house again and found a way in. I stepped over the rose and note and carried on checking other rooms no signs of people being in here. I head downstairs to find another black rose on the kitchen work surface where I put my keys yesterday with another note:

Watching you sleep is the greatest gift you give me

I know you won't mind

E.A.M xxx

This guy was really scaring me it's scary enough to find out someone had got into my house but to find they had a key is worse the only time I left a door open and I wasn't looking was when I found those flowers on the steps from... oh no Edward! He must have been around so as I went looking for a vase he must have saw the spare set of keys in the dish on the table and took those then replaced them and took mine. I hate that guy he really is getting on my nerves doesn't he take a hint. I wanted him to leave me alone and not try to worm his way into my life and make things worse than they already are. Then to make it worse he is watching me sleep! I want to kill him he's casing me all this trouble can't he just leave me alone. But he can! If I went to the Quileute lands they can't follow me yes! I hadn't realised that all this time I was being watched by Edward who was just staring through the window at me. I slowly walked away knowing I would soon need all the locks changing in the house so he couldn't get in. I went upstairs really creeped out to find my bedroom window open and Edward sat on a chair smiling in a weird way "Good morning Bella," He said casually "It's a nice day isn't it?"  
"No it's not Edward what are you doing in my house?"  
"I just came to say hello and see you."  
"Edward it's not even six in the morning you could have came at a more reasonable time like in the afternoon."  
"Sorry but I had to see you." He really didn't take a hint; I didn't want to see him but I was scared to move because he would only follow me around. So I thought of something that would keep him side tracked for a moment which I what I need to get out of here if I remember my old trampoline is directly outside my bedroom and I can jump out land on there and get out. "Thanks for coming to see me I appreciate it Edward, but I have to get ready to leave later."  
"Where are you going?" He stood up and his face went really serious he looked a little angry  
"I'm going to my Nan's funeral later on could you do me a favour-" he cut me off before I could finish  
"I will do anything for you."  
"Thanks could you make me a cup of coffee? While I get dressed; there's a mug on the side and the coffee is in the cupboard above the kettle I just have it plain black and I will meet you in the kitchen."  
"Of course I'll make it now." His face light up but I felt a little bad for lying but I needed to get away from him. I checked the time as he left six 'o' clock that gives me five hours before the funeral plenty of time to go out for a while to my little cave and find some things out and when I get back hopefully Edward will have gone. I quickly got dressed into an ice blue top and a pair of black cut off jeans and trainers then I put into a small back pack some black trousers, a white blouse and some shoes for the funeral and a towel. I found my lucky bracelet the one with wings that I wore and magically had some wings; I put that on and opened the window as far as it could go. Then I jumped.

I landed onto the trampoline and bounced onto the floor I got up quickly and started running as fast as I could head for my little den. I was almost there when I felt a gust of wind to my right, this just made me push myself and I ran faster than I thought I could. "Bella you can't outrun me I'm right behind you." I heard Edwards voice from behind me.  
"I know but I can at least keep you away from me while I'm in La Push." I looked behind me to see Edward running behind looking determined watch me fail. But that's where he's wrong I can climb trees and jump rivers so that's how I'm going to lose him. I know this forest better than he thinks I do. I've lived around it and explored it since I can remember. I know every part of it and he won't catch me today.

I ran until I came across the start of the river and kept heading north until I saw the statue of my wolf then decided to jump over the river I landed just past the river and turned "I will tell you once vampire leave me alone I will not tell you again before I confront your family if that does not make you leave me I will inform the tribe to help me out. Do not come near me or my house again I will not tolerate it." He really made my blood boil but I couldn't calm down I carried on until I found the beach. Before I walked into the beach a warm hand clamped itself on my shoulder I turned to find Jacob |Black behind me and a few other boys looking impressed they were all shirtless "Bella can we talk to you for a moment?" I was a little confused did they just hear me talking to Edward?  
"Yeah sure." We walked onto the rocks on the beach and they sat down "Please sit down." It was weird the Quileute's usually left me alone looking at me with strange looks if I ever crossed them but now they wanted to talk. I sat down on a rock away from them but so we could all talk to each other. "What do you want I have a few things to do so could you be quick with what you've got to say." I told them breaking the silence. "Bella we wanted to know why a vampire is chasing you and how you outran him." One of the others asked  
"With what just happened I woke up," I checked my watch "Just over an hour ago and found that Edward Cullen had been in my house watching me sleeping and he had left some notes around the house and black roses weird I know then I went into the kitchen to find he's took my keys and he was just staring at me from outside so I went back to my room and he was there waiting for me so I told him to do something downstairs then I jumped out of my window and ran to here because I knew the Cullens weren't allowed on your lands." I told them it was the shorter version but I didn't really want to go into details with complete strangers. They just stared at me for a while I don't know why they did but they all got up and walked away and started talking amongst themselves but I wanted to get to my den so I used the opportunity to quietly get away I ran back to the river and I heard them say "Where did she go?" I had to smile. Edward had disappeared to my relief but I heard someone else say "look she's there by the river!" I looked to see them start to run over from further up the bank as I dived into the cool blue water. I swam fast and reached my cave as I saw some dive in and I entered my sanctuary.

I left the boulder where it was because I soon would be leaving here I surfaced and went to put my back pack on the floor next to my bed as I heard someone else surface. I turned to find Jacob and two others walking out of the water looking around my cave with curiosity. "What is this place?" one of the boys with dark curly hair asked me. I had done some research into this place and it was originally a cave that elementals used to hide in when people were hunting them there were symbols all over the walls representing the elements: earth, wind, fire, water, and spirit with light and dark magic symbols. "This is a cave for elementals why?" I told them  
"We have never come across this cave before until now how did you know of it and its use?" Jacob asked there was a hint of anger in his voice like he was angry that I had discovered it before his people had  
"I found when I was ten and I had learnt of your people's abilities I was swimming and someone threw a large rock into the river and it hit my leg so I swam in here and sat for a while to find out what damage had been done" I told them it was no secret that I knew tribe members could turn into giant wolves. But I had kept their secret so they were fine with me knowing some Quileute secrets.  
"How did you know what this place was used for?" Jacob demanded he must be on a short fuse today.  
"Look around you there are symbols all over the walls representing the elements and dark and light magic you should know these as you are Quileute I know the elders know lots about the mythical world especially vampires and elementals I'm sure they would have or already passed that knowledge onto the tribes protectors." I told them geese they really don't know anything  
"How do you know so much about us?" the one with spiky hair asked  
"Look around Paul this place has books on mythical creatures and our people Bella must do her homework to find out about us and other creatures." Jacob answered Pauls question glaring at me all the time  
"Hey I want to know how she beats you at boxing when you are a hundred time stronger than her." The curly haired kid asked  
"Quill it's the same way she punched a vampire and didn't break her hand." Jacob turned away from me obviously bored of me so I threw the pencil case that was on my at him  
"Jacob Black will stop talking about me as if I wasn't here in my cave!" I shouted at him but was made it worse was that he just ignored me and threw my pencil case over his head at me. I couldn't decide if he was worse than the vampire but I wanted to get his attention "You are worse than the vampire do you know that," I shouted at him it finally got his attention but I was far from finished I wanted to rant and finally let someone know what my life has been like for once at the moment I was angry "You don't listen to me you hate me like the others but guess what I've lived with it, it's made me a stronger person stronger than you. My life has been hell but you don't care because you are wrapped up in your own little world thinking just because you have given the responsibility to protect the tribe you think you can behave how you want to. But you're wrong and it's time someone told you that you are a pain in the ass that needs to start acting like a person not an idiot!" I was waving my arms all over the place while yelling but they all just stared at me like I was a mad woman doing a rain dance but there was fear in their eyes I took a deep breath "What's the matter you all look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked them in a calmer tone  
"Bella," Paul asked in a fearful tone "As you were shouting your eyes have turned red and fire started shooting all over the place coming from your hands. Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine I got a little mad at being ignored but I've finished ranting and I am a lot calmer."  
"Bella has this ever happened before?" Jacob interrupted  
"No." They all gave me a strange look and it was Quill that said  
"You should talk to the elders with us." Jacob and Paul nodded in agreement  
"I can't today my Nan's funeral is later on and after I won't want to talk-"  
"Then meet us on the crescent beach tomorrow afternoon at two 'o' clock." Paul interrupted I just nodded  
"Then I can fill you in properly about the case of my vampire stalker." They nodded and I took the towel out of my back pack and started drying it off  
"How do we get back out of here Bella?" Quill asked  
"You go back the way you came but usually there's a boulder covering the entrance that's why you haven't seen this place before.  
"Thanks Bella we need to get going now so see you tomorrow." Quill smiled at me  
"Yeah see you tomorrow." I sat down on my bed and watched them leave I picked up my drawing knowing that there was something missing. It had a wolf lying on the forest floor protecting a small bindle which would soon be a little baby but something needed to be there I couldn't figure it out so I drew the baby's face and added some shading on the forest to pass the time. When I had finished adding some colour and extra details to the wolf I checked the time it was nine thirty time to get ready.


	16. The Truth

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner I've had a lot of exams so there has been not time at all for updating thank you for reviewing and being so patient and here's the next chapter enjoy! ^_^**

I got ready wishing this didn't have to happen I put on a pair of black trousers, and a cream preen ballet top and a pair of dark grey military boots; to finish it off I put soft curls in my hair and wore my angel wing bracelet and black jacket. The one of the few times I would dress this smart in my life but it was for rare occasions like this I kept some nice clothes. This was my last goodbye and I wanted to play the part and not look like a complete idiot that people didn't like.

I walked down the stairs of my newly inherited house feeling more and more insecure as I went down each step. I really hoped there would be someone there for me during this because this was one of the hardest things I would ever do in my life and what happened with Nan wasn't fair; time was stolen from us. I wished things were different. I walked outside and saw another note by my bike shed by Edward this time saying he would see me soon but if he valued his dignity he would leave me alone instead of stalking me. I got my bike out of my shed and threw the note to the floor and ran it over as I passed hoping that one day he would leave me to have a normal life.

I cycled the five miles to the crematorium and waited. This was the hardest. I would prefer facing all the abuse from school compared to this. Ten very slow and agonising minutes' later people were arriving but one person who promised to be here wasn't. Something wasn't right where was Peter? But I guess no one would turn up to some strangers Nan's funeral would they? I checked the time, it was ten fifty seven and the small room had about two dozen people in the room. It was a dull room all very dark and only a few windows to let some air in. I waited as time slowly went by and heard the door open once more as the clock turned eleven; tears started streaming down my face it was long and painful service as I sat there alone never taking my eyes off Nan's coffin then as it came to an end I watched as everyone left half an hour later no one there even looked at me there were just whispers behind me. I couldn't move I didn't want to go I had a pain in my gut and I felt guilty for not being inside to look after Nan on time then they would have saved her; things wouldn't be like this with rumours around Forks now circulating that I was a gold digger.

I didn't know how long I sat there but I knew someone was watching me; I stood up and turned towards the door to see Peter and Jasper there waiting I quickly wiped my face and walked over to them "Hi guys what are you doing here?" I asked  
"I said I was coming you know." Peter said as he hugged me; I took a deep breath and calmed down a little somehow his presence always seemed to calm me down "Um Bella why do you feel guilty?" Jasper suddenly asked "It's my fault she's dead. If I hadn't of got back sooner, if I hadn't of dawdled on my way home I could have got to her sooner and this w-would have n-never h-h-happened." I sobbed I couldn't help it I knew it was my fault and everyone around here thought so too "Bella never think like that, look at me Bella," Peter lifted my chin "She's was in a bad state anyway it was just her time to go." Peter said but he smiled a little "But you know I'm always here and don't forget it." I nodded and put my arm around his waist as we walked out. Things were going to be hard but I knew eventually it would get better.

The three of us walked for a while in silence when I remembered Peter's phone call from the other day "Peter what did you want to talk to me about when you phoned a few days ago?" He looked at Jasper then at me "Bella we need to talk to you about Edward," Jasper answered I just nodded as we found a bench to sit down on "He has become obsessed with you thinking that you are his fiancé-"  
"Wait what? That's not true."  
"Bella let me finish he thinks you are Madeline." Jasper told me of how Edward had fell in love with a young girl during his days as a human and they were to be married until Edward caught Spanish influenza which was the death of him. He had never really got over her but seeing me he thought I was her and had come back for him, this guy was messed up. I was so different from what was told about Madeline we had the same hair, height, and eye colour but that was it she was brought up with manor and grace where I was faced with hardships and a while town that pretty much hated me. She was pretty and a calm person whereas I wasn't I was plain and a fighter who would stand up for what I believed in. This guy had a lot of nerve of he just stalked Madeline like his is to me and watched her live a happy life until she died like a psycho.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you needed to know and have you seen him at all recently?" Peter looked at me "Yes I have, this morning but he stole my keys and has been leaving notes all over the house saying some nonsense about me being under a spell or something last night. But that doesn't seem as bad as thought of him watching me sleep." I shivered at the thought. But they both looked really annoyed so I sort of wished I hadn't said so much now "Bella did he hurt you?" Peter said with gritted teeth "No he didn't I climbed out of my bedroom window before he noticed I was gone and ran to La Push I know you aren't allowed there as Cullen vamps. But he chased me and said I couldn't outrun him like he was going to carry this on for a long time." I was starting to scare myself a little he was after me and he wasn't going to ever stop until he had me "Bella don't be scared it will get better we'll sort it out." Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder he felt like a brother to me he always seemed to know what to say because he always knew what we were feeling but I had to know "Jasper are you an emapth?" He just chuckled and nodded  
"You really are something."

We walked around town for a while until Jasper saw Alice coming in her car and told us to run before she made me go shopping with her. Then it was me and Peter I felt like the more time we spent together the closer I seemed to get to him and it was harder to leave him. We had a few laughs in town and decided to eat out. We went to a little restaurant in town which had cream and red walls and a marble floor it was a nice little place only a few people were in here we were shown to a small table near a window the whole room was practically lit by candles it was nice we sat there and talked for a while about random things as we ordered our meals but when waiting for it to arrive Peter looked at me and suddenly blurted out "I know this sounds weird but I need you to hear me out completely before you say anything ok." He looked at me I nodded and he took a deep breath "The thing is ever since I met you there was always something about you I liked and I know you have been through a lot recently with all your findings and your Nan's death but I need to tell you that I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what and nothing will ever stop me loving you." I couldn't believe my ears he said he loved me! I was frozen to the spot it was only when he shook me a little and asked me "Bella are you alright?" When I grabbed his collar and kissed him mustering all the passion and love I could into it I loved him too and I was glad we finally knew how we felt towards each other. When we broke apart I whispered to him "I love you too with all my heart." I heard some clapping and cheering outside. It was the Cullens all looking in on us the only person not there was Edward which I was glad of things were starting to at last pick up in my life. We ate dinner and we walked to a parking lot in town where Peter had left his bike this morning. We drove back in silence but I was happy and content little did I know the next morning was going to be the beginnings of hell.

_Reviews are like mobile phones! We die without them!_

**Tada! Here it is it's nice don't you think just to let you know thanks for all the reviews and I've started another story called **_**The Story of an Unsung Hero**_** it's a Harry Potter fanfic so please read that and I'll update soon I promise. Liz ^_^**


	17. The Start

**Hi everyone sorry I took so long in updating been on holiday for a while and then my Nan died so it's took a while for me to want to write then my internet has been down for over a week so I couldn't even post updates but I'm back so there's going to be lots of updates coming your way so enjoy.**

**PLEASE**** let me know if you want something to happen during the course of the story otherwise just let me know what you think right then on with the story Liz ^_^**

Peter POV

I gave Bella a ride home it was the perfect end to a practically perfect day. But when we reached hers it looked like she had been broken into "What the hell happened?" Bella shouted while running into the house; I didn't want to leave her because of Dickward handing around. I ran into the house after her but didn't have to move further than the kitchen to find Bella, she stood frozen in what looked like a pool of blood, just staring at the cupboard doors she had turned white and looked like she was going to faint. I walked over to where she stood; I looked to the cupboards and, in blood there was written:

IT'S TIME YOU KNEW **YOU** ARE MINE AND **MINE** ALONE

YOU BELONG TO ME AND I WILL GET YOU MAKE NO MISTAKE OF THAT

AND **HE** WILL REMEMBER THE DAY I TOOK YOU AWAY FOREVER

As I read it Bella started swaying and I caught her just as she fainted. I carried her upstairs and sent Jasper a quick text asking him and the others to come here so I could explain the situation to them and see what we could do to help keep Bella away from the creep. I waited in her room ten minutes until I heard a knock on the door but being cautious I looked out of the window first I saw Jasper and the others outside waiting I tapped the window and beckoned them in. Jasper and Alice were in Bella's room as soon as I had nodded for them to come in. "What's the problem bro?" Jasper asked Alice just sat on the bed by Bella  
"Have you seen downstairs in the kitchen?" I asked he shook his head "Edwards threatening to kidnap Bella and never let her go."  
"WHAT!" shrieked Alice she ran out of the room and was back very shortly with venom glazed eyes. "We need to get her away from him," I saw Bella stir she opened her eyes she didn't deserve any of this. I walked over to her and sat behind her on her bed "Bella are you alright?" I asked helping her sit up  
"Yeah but I had a strange dream that there was blood all over my kitchen cupboards threatening me good job it was only a dream," Then she took in all the expressions on our faces "Heck it was real wasn't it." I nodded as she fell back and put her face in her pillow. I rubbed circles into her arm hoping it would help – it seemed to work.  
"Don't worry Bella, I know that sounds impossible but now the rest of my family know the situation and that jackass is not going to hurt you I promise. I'm not going to let you out of my sights he won't get to you we are all here to help you." I pulled her in for a hug she relaxed a little.

Alice and Jasper left the room saying Carlisle had called them down to talk to them. When they left Bella burst into tears "Ssshhh it will be ok Bella I promise he's not going to get you I promise I won't leave you alone for him to get to you. From now on I will be by your side at all times." She looked up teary eyed so I kissed her tears away I took her into my arms and just rocked her gently from side to side and took in her room. It was full of books and music there were a pair of boxing gloves in a corner next to a grey hoodie. The room was a light Egyptian cotton colour and had light wooden flooring there was a small wardrobe and a computer by the one wall and then on the other was the window with bean bag in the corner and a dark blue fluffy rug next to it with a stack of books by it.

I held her until she calmed down and her breaths slowed and deepened I looked down at her angelic face fresh tears had fell as she managed to cry herself to sleep. The others were downstairs discussing ways to protect Bella from _him;_ I shifted a little to get comfortable and pulled a blanket over us. I lay back a little against the headboard of her bed I got too comfortable and knowing Bella was safe in my arms and the family were downstairs; I went into a restful slumber...

Meanwhile downstairs... _third person POV_

"There are a few things we need to discuss," Carlisle gestured for Alice and Jasper to take a seat as they entered the kitchen. "As you we are all aware Edward is still infatuated with Bella believing that she is Madeline. Now he is threatening to take Bella away because she wants nothing to do with him. Our problem is what are we going to do to keep him away from Bella or from catching her on her own?" He looked around to the group after ideas looking calm and sincere as he always did  
"Bella cannot be left alone she needs at least one of us with her at all times to make sure that Edward can't get to her." Jasper said getting back into his old major self. They nodded but Rosalie had a feeling that Edward had something else planned to draw Bella away so she was on her own and she didn't know how she could stop that happening. She had known him for too long just to guess he would leave it there. Edward had a history of being over possesive but what people didn't really know was that he had killed Madeline out of spite when she moved on and married another.

"Why don't we look out for Edward not just wait for him I know him he will want to draw her away like he did with Madeline before he killed her." Rosalie burst out she was glad not to keep his secret any longer and she didn't want it repeating. They all looked at her in disbelief "What did you just say Rose?" Esme asked she took a deep breath  
"Edward told you all that the reason he wanted to move away was becasue he wanted to forget Madeline. He was right. He wanted to leave because when he found out Madeline had married someone else he became his selfish and possesive self again so he lurred her away from her husband and killed her, shortly after he killed her husband and made it look like the house was blown up with them inside. I saw what he had done and threatened me to not tell anyone otherwise he..." she couldn't carry on as much as she hated being a vampire what he had said was indescirbable  
"What? What did he say Rose?" Emmett became enraged at the threats towards his wife  
"He threatened to kill me slowly and painfully like the saidist he is." She sobbed and ran off towards the woods  
"Rose! Rose wait baby!" Emmett ran after her at vampire speed.  
"That settles it then he's not going to get anywhere near Bella. I won't let him near her for Peter's sake. She doesn't trust us because of the warning she was given by her Grandmother but I know her stron glove for Peter," Alice said slamming her hand on the table "I won't let either suffer for the selfish gits' wants I'll keep a lookout for him in the future."  
"Ok what else can we do?" Carlisle said nodding his head.  
"Why don't we set up shifts gaurding the house at night?" Esme suggested  
"Brilliant. We can keep an eye on Bella during school days anyway and weekends Peter can stay with her and one of us." Carlise said. Then they realised that there was an unnatural silence comming from upstairs. "I'm going to check on Peter and Bella." Jasper said and the rest followed them up. They opened the white door to see the two of them sleeping wrapped up in each others arms.  
"It's good to see them both sleeping they both really needed it." Alice whispered. They all just stood and watched them sleep for a while before heading back dwonstairs to discuss further protection details for Bella. Oblivious to other plans being made by Edward and others by the people in La Push to get Bella.

**Ooooh it's all very interesting what will happen next reiveiw and tell me what YOU want to happen  
Thank's for all the reviews I've had they really are appreiciated  
Liz ^_^**


	18. Protection

**A/N: thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews I will try and update as often as possible but all my course work is getting on top of me again **_**and **_** I have exams coming up in less than a month so you may not get many new chapters but I will try anyway enjoy the chapter! Liz ^_^**

Narrator POV

Now we all remember the story was left where Peter and Bella were asleep while plans were made by; the Cullen's, Edward, and the Quileute's all to keep Bella on their side. Edward was torn apart inside that Bella had chosen a human over him and the Quileute's wanted to know what she was exactly and were deeply researching all their legends to find out what Bella was and if she was a danger. While we just looked at what was happening with the Cullen's Edward was in a small cottage on a lake near Canada. He had run from Bella's house north to plan and get things ready for Bella in the next stage of his plan.

Edward POV

How could she the whore she flaunts herself around deliberately to get my attention just to blow me off and decide she wants Peter! Peter the puny human. Why a human? She could be like me. Invincible beautiful and forever mine, yes mine. She already has a talent she can fly so that's a start I can be developed further. I know its Madeline she has got to be. Isabella and Madeline are the same. I looked at a photograph of me and Madeline the day we go engaged. She was radiant and we had everything planned dam Carlisle! He ruined everything! Why couldn't he change her so we could be together? I always knew Madeline would come back to me in the end we were destined to be together. She just came back in the form of Isabella with pure grace and beauty. The difference this time is that she can fight and look after herself. Surely she can remember me, if she really tried.

But it doesn't matter I am going to get her back and keep her. I had my little cottage set there was a room for Isabella. The kitchen was stocked; the bathroom had all the necessities for a week that's all she'd need here. I was going to make her last week of humanity a good one and she would be taught _MY_ ways and how she was going to be with _ME_.

All I had to do was go and get the girl maker her see it was me she really loved spend a week together to refresh her memory of us and when I thought she was ready she would be changed. It was simple and I could get past all of those idiots any time I faster, soon I would be stronger than them and I have more talent than them just how to get Isabella and when I couldn't decide. All I needed was some human blood and I'm ready if I strike tonight they won't expect it. Yes tonight is a good time. I'll head off now...

Narrator POV

Meanwhile while that was going on, at the Quileute reservation...

Third person POV

"We need to know more about her first. Has anything like this happened here before or is it brand new?" Billy said. A meeting had been ordered for the council to decide what had to be done about Isabella Swan. "I never saw her as a threat growing up she just acted like a normal person except she's dealt with a lot of shit from everyone because of her mother's decisions." Jacob added hoping that it may help with a decision  
"Thank you Jacob your interaction with her may come in handy. What exactly do we know she has done and has any of it been against our people." Quill senior commented trying to recall any of Bella's actions. "There were reports made by the Cullen's that she flew one night went confronted by them during a hunt," The other members of the council shared expressions of shock at Paul's knowledge "She apparently had no wings one moment and the next she had what looked like angel wings the next and was soaring in the air away from them knowing they were vampires."

"Yeah she also has a secret cave underneath the water on the boarder of our lands by the river just where the wolf statue is and it contains symbols of fire, water, earth, wind, spirit and the symbols for light and dark magic. We followed her once she was being chased by Edward Cullen and she was running faster than he was," Quill junior added murmurings were heard all around the meeting hall "She told us it was an old cave for elementals and that she had stumbled across it when swimming as a child. She started ranting at Jacob for ignoring him and her eyes turned red and fire shot out of her hands it was unnerving" People started nodding but it was Jacob who remembered something important that Bella had told them "She's going to meet us at two 'o' clock tomorrow on the crescent beach she said she would talk to you."  
"Yes we will meet her we are all interested in Bella at the moment and if she is an elemental of some sort we will find out by doing a few simple tests then we will see if we can make a mutual agreement with her of understanding. We will see what tomorrow brings us." Billy said with an old alpha tone in his voice hoping that he could make an alliance with Bella and help her enhance her abilities. Everyone there wanted a good outcome from this. But Paul held some resentment towards Bella and her newly known abilities he knew of her affections to Peter who stayed with the Cullens.


	19. Elemency

Bella POV

I woke up feeling oddly secure and I realised I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms I looked up to who was in my bed with me and beamed to see Peter's angelic face next to mine. He was still asleep so I snuggled up to him even more, I had my day planned now and I wasn't moving a muscle. Oh crap! I remembered I was going to meet the Quileute elders today at two I checked the time oops! It was midday I must have really needed sleep. I tried to move but Peter had an iron grip, hell he was stronger than I was, so when I moved his grip tightened which was a problem. "Peter," I purred into his ear nothing "Peter dear I need to get up." I moved about but then his grip became tighter still so I couldn't breathe "PETER DAMN IT WAKE UP I CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled next to his ear at this he shot up and fell out the bed dragging me down with him I heard a thud but I was cushioned by Peter he landed on the floor and I landed on top of him in an appealing position this could be interesting. Just as I was about to suggest something the Cullen's came running in spoiling what could have been some fun. "What's going on in here?" Emmett asked suggestively  
"Well I was enjoying my sleep when Bella shouted down my ear and I fell off the bed and she landed on top of me." Peter moaned rubbing his head from the bump it had just sustained Rose and Alice just laughed and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads in disbelief. We both got up Peter looking nicely surprised and headed downstairs with the rest of the Cullen's.

They had been too kind and cleared up the mess for me that the asshole had made I started making a very late breakfast for two it was strange I never made breakfast for anyone else except my Nan and I a single tear fell from my eyes. I made pancakes for us both and set a variety of things to put on the pancakes for us both I was unsure what Peter liked. I had blueberries and strawberries on mine; I watched Peter put syrup on his I would remember that for if he ever stayed overnight again. Carlisle told us all that had been discussed last night about me having my own watch guards until Edward had been sorted out. Once our meal had been cleared away I decided I would tell them I needed to go to La Push "Um, I need to go to La Push in about an half an hour to meet up with the elders there and you're not allowed to go on their lands-"  
"I'll come with you Bella," Peter interrupted I opened my mouth to argue but he carried on before I could say anything else "No Bella we don't know where that nut-case is so you need to be careful he get you at any moment and we wouldn't know that hell he might even cross the borders and break the treaty with the Quileutes." I looked around for some kind of support but all were nodding then I had an idea "Ok I agree but why don't we arrange a meeting with you and the elders to let them know about Edward so it doesn't have any effect on you if he comes after me while I'm on their lands?"  
"Yes that could work," Rose said "Brother or not I think Bella's done nothing to deserve this and he needs to get over himself before he does anymore damage." She smiled towards me  
"Well I can certainly see Bella being in the army she certainly has a strategic mind." Jasper smiled I couldn't help smiling too.  
"So it's decided Peter you will go with Bella to La Push and Carlisle will arrange a meeting with the Quileutes to let them know about Edward I don't see anything bad happening today but I'll let you all know if there's any change in plans." Alice smiled and skipped out of the back door with Jasper behind her.  
"Rose and I are just going to go for a walk." Emmett said and they ran out of the room it was just Esme and Carlisle and me and Peter I felt a little grubby after sleeping in my clothes  
"I'm just going to take a shower." I said and got up I ran the shower and sorted out something else to wear. I decided as it was a nice day a pair of denim shorts and a white halter top

The shower was soothing all my tension seemed to just roll away from my body. I washed my hair and shaved. I felt better, more refreshed. I got dried and dressed and put my hair in a pony and put my bracelet on with the angel wings and headed downstairs. There was some talking as I neared the kitchen it was Peter talking "I'll stand by her no matter what I love Bella I just know she's the one." I knew Carlisle and Esme were aware of me standing there but I didn't care my heart melted at those words he loved me. I walked into the kitchen beaming. I went to Peter and gave him a passionate kiss our tongues danced with another's and then we fought for dominancy- Peter won. When we drew apart I whispered into his ear "I love you." He just beamed back at me. Carlisle made a small coughing noise to get our attention  
"Bella there is something I need to know. Do you remember the night you meet us in the forest," I nodded for him to continue and noticed they were sparkling in the sun "Well when you flew away from us what happened? I mean how did you fly?"  
"I don't really know myself I remember having this bracelet," I showed then it "My Grandmother told me that if I was ever in trouble and wearing the bracelet I would be able to escape. Now I had thought I'd lost it because I remember snagging it on a tree and I didn't find it again until I saw you hunting I felt it on a tree and out it on. In my head I was saying I needed to get away because vampires hunting aren't a good sign I shut my eyes and I was flying. That's all I know." He just kept his eyes locked on the bracelet I checked the time. 1:45 "Carlisle I need to go to meet the elders. He just nodded "Come on Bella I'll take you on the bike." Peter got up, Carlisle and Esme left through the backdoor which I locked just after. Peter smiled at me and led me outside. In a way I was glad to get out of the house. When I locked the front door and walked up to the bike I found myself pinned between Peter and the bike I didn't mind at all "You know I never let you know how glad I was this morning to wake up with you on top of me." He smirked and kissed me I had to giggle but I didn't let it get too far.  
"Peter I need to be somewhere if you don't mind and preferably on time."  
"Well hop on the bike and we'll get going." He smiled. The journey was nice I was snuggled up to Peter and able to feel his defined chest underneath my hands which was nice until I was told to stop it or else I would be in trouble. When we reached the beach the elders were already there waiting for me and to my surprise I noticed in the shadows were Carlisle and Esme smiling at us. "Hello Bella it is nice to see you we need to talk is your friend in on the secret?" Billy Black said I nodded. I noticed the wolf pack around the back  
"Let's all go to the meeting house." Sam Uley said I knew when he first became a wolf I saw him shift once when on a run. He looked towards Carlisle and Esme also they followed in the shadows to avoid any attention.

The building was a rectangular shape with a huge table in the centre some chairs were engraved with symbols and images of wolves on them they must be for the pack the rest of the chairs had various old writings on them. The elders took their seats while Carlisle, Esme Peter and I stayed standing I knew that when it came to the Quileutes you were invited to sit down otherwise you remained standing – it was a mark of respect and I respected all beliefs. There were some empty chairs left near the top of the table "Please sit down we only want to talk we are all after all civil beings," Said Quill senior we all took a seat, me and Peter sat next to each other and held hands underneath the table, and he carried on "Now Carlisle and Esme you wished to discuss with us a member of your clan?"  
"Yes Edward I am here to let you know he has gone somewhat astray since our moving here. He has been threatening Bella and we wish to let you know that if he comes onto your lands we have no knowledge of his actions and we take no responsibility over him; he has shown an aggressive nature towards Bella and Peter," He gestured toward us "we think it has something to do with a young woman he loved as a human who looked very similar to Bella and believes Bella is the young woman come back to be with him." Murmurings had broken out between them and I felt a little uncomfortable I looked around and found the pack all staring at me it made me feel strangely exposed. Jacob's stare was stronger than the rest but I think that had something to do with the hate relationship we shared I held his stare until someone stood up so we looked away at the same time. "We have decided that the boy will be dealt with if he does trespass and cause trouble on our lands without implications to you and your clan." Sam said  
"Thank you it is appreciated and will you please let us know if he has been spotted?" Esme asked she seemed so confident but her gentle self all in one it was weird  
"Yes you will be notified. Could you please stay a little longer we need to find some things out about Bella and I am sure you would like to know also." Billy said his voice strong and majestic the two vampires nodded.

Everyone turned to me I felt panicked and unsure. Once again I wanted to get away from where I was; all this attention was too much for me so I got up and ran outside as fast as I could leaving Peter behind along with others calling my name ran to the shadows of the forest. The others were already outside but I had a slight lead. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest I had a few hidey holes that no one knew about. The nearest one was at the cliffs so I ran for them. I noticed the boys had become wolves and were chasing after me. I pushed myself further and further and went too fast and right over the cliff edge. I turned my fall into a swift dive and hit the water. The sea was rough as I swan deeper looking for a small hole in the cliff. I swam into the hole and followed it upwards until my head broke the surface of the water. All I had to do was wait for the wolves to go back in a little while and then I would make an appearance.

Meanwhile back in the meeting house.  
Narrator POV

"What do you mean she fell off the cliff and never resurfaced?" Billy shouted at the wolves no one dared answer. They wanted to find out what type of elemental Bella was. The Quileutes had a long standing alliance with the elementals and they wanted to uphold that permanently as Bella was the last elemental. This involved the marriage of Bella to a pack member, so they weren't happy at her running off during the meeting. "Do you know where she might go?" Quill senior asked Peter and the two vampires quietly  
"I'm afraid we don't she has a mind of her own but I feel when a woman is ready to appear she will just give Bella some time. We noticed her heart rate had picked up it may have been through intimidation from us all looking at her earlier. We must also remember she has lost her Grandmother in death so she will need some time." Carlisle said deep in thought.  
"Yes you are quite right Carlisle. I think you should know she is an elemental and is just discovering her powers according to what Jacob, Paul and my Grandson Quill has told us. Her anger creates fire to emanate from her hands and her eyes colour becomes red. Then you told us that Bella can fly, so we are confused as to what type she is. She has found a cave and turned it into a mini home but it is and original elemental cave and she can channel her powers from the cave if she learns to use her gift." Peter couldn't believe it but thought about all the crevices that Bella may have found  
"Excuse me I need some air." He mumbled. He walked out into the forest to the cliffs he knew of a small cave in the cliff he had a feeling Bella would be there. He dived off the cliff and into the water...

Peter POV

I hit the water and kept swimming down until I found the cave I hoped Bella was there. I followed the path that was before me until I found and upward climb and saw a pair of lovely legs that would only be Bella's. Feeling mischievous I pulled her down. She saw me and grinned then we swam to the surface there was a small ledge in the cave with enough room for both of us to fit on and another person to get on also. My thoughts wondered back to this morning when Bella landed on top of me and I had to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she purred  
"I was just thinking about this morning when I woke up to you on top of me." I said she grinned back  
"I would have liked for that to have developed but we were interrupted." She replied and winked. You just had to love this woman I couldn't believe we felt the same about each other.  
"Well I doubt there will be any interruptions here do you?"  
"No." She whispered and moved closer we started kissing it started out gentle and them we both got more passionate as the kiss got deeper and deeper we were soon lying down her on top of me but I didn't mind. We moved in unison we were the perfect match we only paused kissing for air and then were covered in ice cold water. "You two need to cool down." Said an commanding voice

Bella POV

I was very angry to say the least at all these interruptions. We both looked to see Paul and Jacob in the water. I hated this I could never have anything good for myself. "What the hell Jacob, Paul couldn't you have shown up in an hour!" I yelled at them this time I noticed fire blazing around us.

**A/N: sorry I just had to interrupt them before any of the good stuff happens.  
Thanks for reviewing and I'll update soon.  
Liz ^_^**


	20. Talks

Previously  
_Bella POV_

_I was very angry to say the least at all these interruptions. We both looked to see Paul and Jacob in the water. Shit I hated this I could never have anything good for myself. "What the hell Jacob, Paul couldn't you have shown up in an hour!" I yelled at them this time I noticed fire blazing around us._

I was amazed myself that I could do all this. I kept control of the fire for a few moments then just as I willed to go it did and was absorbed into my body. "Wow," I whispered then I looked at the sorry excuses of men. "Why are you here? Why can't you leave us alone huh?" I yelled at them  
"We wanted to know why you just ran out in the middle of the meeting." Paul said  
"You want to know? I'll tell you then," I got off Peter and sat down beside him as he sat up by me "I couldn't cope with all the stares ok? I felt under pressure and it got too much so I needed to get away for a while to calm down and stop panicking forgive me for feeling a little stressed at the moment I have just had my Nan buried, a lunatic vampire thinks I'm his dead girlfriend from 1916 and then I have to face you all questioning me about my abilities and _you_ expect me to be fine and not need to take a break?" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks but I decided to get away.  
"Bella are you alright?" Peter asked  
"Yeah come on before more idiots arrive we should get back." I dove into the water Peter followed leaving the other two staring. The swim was calming when we reached the beach I noticed the sun had gone and the elders were looking at us. "Isabella you know running out during a meeting isn't nice." Quill senior said  
"I know I apologise I needed some space it all got a little too much with all those stares." He nodded understanding my so we all went inside and spoke nothing more of the matter. Once inside and seated we carried on where we left off. "Know Isabella do you know you are and elemental?" Billy asked I couldn't believe it but it all made sense why I could manipulate fire why I could fly. The reason Nan gave me a bracelet that she said would guard me and guide me in life when I was in need of help. I must have stared for a while because I felt Peter put his hand on my shoulder and say "Bella are you ok?" I seemed to snap out of the daze I was in when I answered "I'm fine," I whispered to Peter "No I didn't know until you told me. Why do you ask Billy?"  
"The way you get angry causes you to change and you have been seen manipulating fire and the way you can fly when you need to run when you are in danger." I nodded it was weird how they knew  
"There is a simple test to define what specific type of elemental you are Isabella but you should know that now your powers have awakened you are immortal. Do you want to know yourself what elemental you are?"  
"Yes I do." I whispered. I am immortal. I am immortal. I'M FRICKEN IMMORTAL. I was screaming inside myself with glee at the news and then it hit me what about Peter? I loved him and wanted to spend my life with him but how could I when he was human and would grow old and die? There was muttering from the elders and the pack kept silent still they all just looked in my direction so I hid myself behind a curtain of my hair and faced Peter "What about you Peter?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I'm immortal how can I be with you? I love you and want to spend my life with you but you're going to grow old and die and I won't what are we going to do?" He pondered the thought  
"You know we can be together it just means I will have to become a vampire to spend eternity with you that's all fancy having to put up with me forever?" he grinned mischievously  
"Well I'm sure we could find plenty to do with all that time on our hands what do you say?" I raised my eyebrow at him  
"We have a deal." He whispered.

Shortly after our conversation the elders stopped mumbling and looked over to me "Isabella will you please stand up of and walk over to the space where the door is?" Quill Senior asked I nodded and obeyed. "Now I would like you to shut your eyes and take a deep breath." I shut my eyes it was weird I could sense all the people in the room the trees that were outside and the wind that was blowing. I could feel moisture in the air and feel the earth beneath me it was unreal. "Now Isabella tell me can feel or sense any of the following around you: earth, wind, fire, and water tell me if you can sense any of them?"  
"Yes I can sense them all clearly I feel the heat of the people in the room and the moisture in the air, I feel the earth firmly beneath my feet, and I can sense the trees and the wind outside the building."  
"Amazing,"  
"Incredible,"  
"She's unique!" I heard people whisper  
"Isabella when I say fire what do you see?"  
"I see red, and orange flames like I can touch them and I can move them about with my mind." I felt heat near me as I made the fire dance around I opened my eyes a little and noticed there were flames around me moving as I wanted them to move. I then thought of water moving alongside the fire and it happened my eyes were now fully open as I took in the faces of everyone shocked, intrigues, proud and the pack members were all beaming except for Paul's whose face was full of resentment. I thought the place was too warm and needed some cool air then just as I thought it a cool breeze came around the room. I felt strange and weak the next thing I remember was falling but never hitting the floor...

**A/N Well Bella does have a few surprises.  
Thanks for all your reviews please carry them on  
I enjoy reading them and I should update in a few days if not sooner  
Liz ^_^**


	21. Unique

Peter POV

Bella was doing all sorts of things I beamed at her I knew she was special she had caused a breeze to circulate around the room and was making fire and water dance together in unison like they were a couple. Her eyes were partly red but partly blue also they were striped red and blue she looked amazing. Then her eyes were going back green and I knew something was wrong she must have drained her energy because she was suddenly falling I was soon up and caught her before she hit the floor. "This is amazing there are no records of there ever being an elemental like her." One of the pack members understood  
"You're right Sam she is unique she holds all the qualities to control all of the elements and she will certainly grow stronger will practise there is no doubt about that. What shall we do when she awakes old Quill?" Billy asked  
"She will need rest but there's no doubt when she wakes she will be strong again but let's work on one element at a time we'll start with the weakest and work from that. Quill my grandson will you hep take Isabella to the old wolf by the river? We will be along with you shortly." Quill senior said looking at his grandson who nodded at him he helped me carry Bella to the river where we first met out of school.

The walk was quiet and only me and Quill junior were outside the others were still inside talking "You know the reason that we're out here and the other's are in there is because they think we don't need to know what needs to be discussed. So what they do is send the people they don't want in the meeting any more to do silly jobs that take time they've done it to me a few times before." Quill said breaking the silence  
"What do you think they don't want us to know?"  
"It could be a number of things but I do know from unintentionally hearing someone talking about it was that our people have had a longstanding alliance with elementals. Because Bella is now the last of her kind and now we know she is a unique elemental they want to keep her close and to do that they want to make an unbreakable alliance by making her marry one of the others in the pack they are probably deciding that as we speak.  
"But why make her marry someone if she doesn't want to. I can see the way she didn't look at any of you as if she doesn't want to acknowledge you were there." I added  
"Yeah that was because of Jacob. They met when they were young at a boxing gym Bella needed and outlet from all of the trouble people was giving her and Jacob was the best kid there for their age. Bella seemed to pick the sport up like the air we breathe I sometimes watched her she is amazing anyway there was a match between them and Bella won Jacob took it the wrong way he was a sore loser back then and waited for her after practise one night and when she least expected it he attacked her. Bella being Bella fought back but she had just been given the works by the coach so she was exhausted and ended up with a black eye and a cracked rib. Since then she found out about us shifting into wolves and avoided us because of Jacob and he has never been nice to her since even though she's tried to make amends but finally has given up."  
"Look I don't want to sound like a jerk or anything but Carlisle told me about your tribe and their laws and rules for them to stay so I know you have enhanced hearing so did you hear the conversation that me and Bella had before she passed out? We want to spend eternity together and that's going to be a problem with the alliance between her and your tribe"  
"Yeah we all did I can see that you care for her. Jacob wasn't happy about it he keeps interrupting you and Bella apparently, he says you pair are really in love which makes him grumpy because he's had a secret crush on her but with all the fighting he never told her or made amends." Quill finalised that conversation while we lay Bella down  
"she's been through and still going through hell at the moment her Nan dies, then she meets a bunch of vampires one of them thinks she's his dead girlfriend come back to life and now all of this with her abilities and she's going to be forced into a relationship with someone she may not know or like I can imagine how I'd be feeling."  
"Yeah I'd be falling to pieces it shows she's strong." We sat down by the river for a while enjoying the silence. The others still hadn't arrived.

Bella started to stir "Hey baby how do you feel?" I asked  
"Like I've been for a spin in a washing machine how did I get out here?"  
"We were told to bring you out here by Quill's grandfather. But we know what type of elemental you are." At this she sat bolt right up.  
"Oooh tell me."  
"You're unique." Quill and I said in unison which made her smile  
"What do you mean unique?"  
"You possess the power to manipulate all elements making you the unique elemental there were stories about your type but they died out because other elementals normally only control one element and they became jealous and killed them off everyone thought there were no more like you." Quill replied wanting to become a part of the conversation.  
"We can continue talking out here but I would much rather prefer talking in a little place I know directly below us which can guard our conversation from the wrong people." She winked and the earth started moving and we were sinking really fast. It was over and we stood in the middle of a small cave which had a bed some collapsible chairs and table and a chest of draws with pictures everywhere. "Welcome to my secret elemental cave!" She announced happily. There were symbols etched into the walls I was amazed by the beauty of the place. "Bella you need to understand something." Quill told her  
"What is it? What's the problem?"  
"In order to have an treaty between you and the tribe the elders have decided that to make that treaty permanent you have to marry a pack member so they know that you won't break the treaty."  
"They say a pack member because as long as you shift you don't age or grow weak and die like a normal human right?" She demanded  
"You got it, and just for the record I personally don't think that's right it's unfair to you we all know that you don't get on with us because of Jacob and I am truly sorry if you have to marry him. It would make his dreams come true he has had a crush one since forever." Quill tried to make a joke of it but Bella just sat on the floor leaning against the bed. She just looked at the floor and let the tears fall "So I have no choice. It's either being with a mad vampire or get married to a shape shifter meaning me and Peter can't get together am I right?" It was hard seeing her crack like this Bella was always so strong. But I realise now that Bella wore a mask of strength and underneath it she was alone and needed care. "Bella I promise we will sort this out. I love you and I know you love me we want to be together so why shouldn't we?" I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her.  
"You know if that's the way you two feel about each other there's nothing the elders can do," Quill said sitting down we looked at him "Bella if you can't stand all this because you love Peter it means you have found your soul mate and they cannot make you do anything. This also allows you to develop the final element spirit making you a true elemental and more powerful than anyone and anything on this planet." Her face light up with joy  
"Do you really mean that Quill you're not messing around?" Bella asked unsure but her face glowed  
"I'm deadly serious I've done lots of research into our legends and into all the mythical stuff so I know there is no record of an elemental ever mastering spirit because they never found their soul mate. I've been listening to you when you talk to one another, unintentionally of course, and the others may just roll their eyes because they think you pair are nothing serious but I see something that will last forever. You've accepted each other and you are inseparable now."  
"Oh thanks so much for telling that me Quill it means everything thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bella screamed with glee kissing him repeatedly on the cheek making him blush  
"Hey knock it off! Peter deserves the attention not me he's the one you're going to spend eternity with." Quill whined pulling Bella off of him.  
"It's time we went back up to ground level I can feel their presence getting nearer." Bella sang. Once again the earth moved around us and we were back outside just in time for the others to appear. I knew Bella would tell them and now is better than later.

**A/N: well things are looking up at the moment and Quill is on their side how great is that!  
Anyway did you enjoy it? Review and let me know!  
Liz ^_^**


	22. Soulmate

Bella POV

I am so happy to know that no one can take Peter away from me now. It's the best news ever! We waited a few short moments after I got the three of us back to ground level then the others arrived. The sun was hidden behind some clouds at the moment so Esme and Carlisle were in the midst of the group also. With a huge smile on my face I sat on the wolf statue and waited for them to tell news I already knew. Billy Black walked up to me "I'm glad you have recovered Isabella-"  
"Its Bella ok?" I interrupted only Nan called me Isabella  
"My apologies, Bella now there is a matter of importance that we need to discuss," I nodded for him to continue while I made the earth create chairs for them to sit on "There is a long standing alliance between our tribe and elementals and because you are the last of your particular type of elemental we want that alliance to be set in stone, or really I should say we want you to marry one of the pack members to ensure that the alliance will stand for all time. Now we are aware there are still some elements around the world burt they only posess the ability to control one or two at a push you are the last elemental that can control all of them, we know that you have progressed quickly because of your inner strength and calm we have seen you cope through your pain so as your powers awakened they all seem to be strong but you still need ot take it easy and practise I wouldn't suggest doing what you did earlier for a long while yet. But anyway we as the eleders of our tribe have discussed this and we want you to marry either Jacob or Paul." He gave me a look as if to say _we have you cornered_ I had to smile this was going to be way too easy "I'd love to take you up on that offer," I sincerely changing my expression to a serious one "However I have found another who is not of the pack and he is my soul mate therefore I cannot agree to your proposition." They all looked gob smacked it was one of those moments where I wished I had a camera. Wait! I did in my cave I pictured it moving up through the ground and quickly landing in my left hand I turned it on and clicked the button. He, he it took them so long to recover I had to smile.

Billy opened and closed his mouth a few times. I had rendered him speechless. It was Jacob who broke the silence when he demanded: "Who is this so called soul mate?" he had a look to kill in his eyes. "Well," I started, jumping off the statue and walking up to Peter "Peter here is so you can't make me do anything." I smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek making him blush a little. Esme's face light up with joy, one of her adopted children had found their partner. Carlisle on the other hand stayed composed but I could see in his eyes he was pleased for us. "Bella when did you find Peter?" Quill senior asked  
"It was just over a week ago when he started school and the Cullens arrived." I wanted to know where this was going  
"Thank you," he smiled and then got up and turned to the others "It does not take an elemental long to find their soul mate. However when they do that decision is set in stone and no longer can be altered they have accepted one another so this alliance will still stand without a marriage." My heart soared; I was so happy we could be together at last.  
"This ends the meeting we can all leave thank you Mr and Mrs Cullen for joining us and you too Bella and Peter may you both prosper." One of the other elders said and smiled to us.

That brought the end to a successful day. Peter took me home again on his bike and we stayed talking for a while. "So Peter, you know about my family tell me about yours."  
"There's not really much to say, um my dad and mum were both army doctors and were killed. Their hospital was blown up while they were operating one day so me and Jasper grew up at our Aunt and Uncle's house until I was about twelve and Jasper who had done some time in the army himself had got an apartment in Texas so I moved in with him Jasper one night went out and got really drunk and got into a fight when I fifteen and ended up with major injuries a doctor there was a vampire it wasn't Carlisle but she thought Jasper might be a help to her in the future and changed him. About three months later he finally came home he was his normal self pretty much but didn't eat or drink he just left for a few days at a time I figured something was wrong so he told me he had been turned into a vampire and had to hunting every now and again. He told me all about this doctor Charlotte her name was and he had refused to go with her and that she'd changed him into a vampire to keep him alive. In the end we met the Cullens Jasper saw Alice and fell in love with her and we joined up with them we still keep in touch with our Aunt and Uncle but it's rare we go and see them they are what's left of our real family and that's been our life for about three years now." Wow. He's been through a lot no wonder he was understanding he had pretty much the same life. "You've been through a lot then I never thought that any of that could happen to you, you're strong and so helpful you don't seem troubled by any of what's happened."  
"When my parents died I was too young to understand any of it I was about two when they were killed Jasper was seven so he knew what had happened and he sort of took over caring for me. My Aunt and Uncle did their best but they had busy lives so there was little time for us so we took to entertaining ourselves. I loved to read and look at motorbikes whereas Jasper liked the war games and fighting I did too but I preferred to be calmer." I had to smile they were so different but still alike, in their own ways. We sat there for a short while in a comfortable silence drinking our coffees. I looked at the time it was seven pm "Peter would you like to stay for tea?"I asked he nodded smiling  
"Yes I would love to stay for tea as long as I can help out." I nodded we got up I looked around for some things we could have it needed to be quick as it was getting on.  
"Are you ok with spaghetti bolognaise?"  
"Yes I love Italian." That was settled then Peter put the spaghetti on while I diced some vegetables and got to work on the bolognaise working together it was soon done and we were sat eating.

We finished eating; I walked towards the window the stars were out, shining brightly Peter came from behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck "Things are finally looking up for us Bells don't worry about Edward he'll not stop us and the tribe are on our side so things are just going to get better from here on," I had to smile I was safe and Peter was here with me and he loved me. "I love you Bells so don't get thinking you're on your own any more we're here together and don't forget it."  
"I won't it's us all of this includes the two of us. No secrets."  
"Yeah no secrets," I turned to face him smiling we leant into each other and kissed. It was gentle; just a sweet kiss showing our love for each other. "I'm not letting you out of my sight any time soon Miss Swan." Peter whispered into my ear making me giggle.  
"Well I'm not complaining but I'll have to find somewhere you can sleep if you're staying here." I responded I already knew he could stay in the spare room it was next to mine but no one would be lurking about tonight so there were no problems with him staying here.

A knock on the door spoilt the moment a little Peter huffed "Don't worry I'll be back in two minutes." I promised him I walked to the door I was going to go mental if it was one of the pack members. I opened the door to find Alice and Rosalie there smiling. "Hi Alice Rosalie um, what are you two doing here?"  
"We came to find out when you'd let Peter go he's been gone for hours and it's getting late." Rosalie replied "We haven't noticed the time come on in Peter's in the kitchen." They went through I was going to close the door when Emmett appeared out of the nowhere gesturing for me to be quiet as he went in too. I heard Peter groan as the girls walked in "Why do you have to ruin the moment?" He moaned as I walked in. Emmett answered "You know Petie its way past your bedtime and we've been very worried Petie no word of where you are or anything. You could have got hurt." He cooed making us all laugh.  
"Emmett will you leave damn it!" He yelled  
"It's not your house so I'm leaving when Bella tells me to go." Emmett stuck his tongue out like a five year old and got a slap around the head from Rosalie and Alice.  
"So is there any other reason you're here causing us trouble?" I joked  
"We just wanted to let you know that we are on the first watch tonight so if you saw us you wouldn't freak out." Alice chirped up.  
"Thanks it's appreciated but I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Edward."  
"Bella honey he's caused you problems and it's not your fault he's up to something and we don't know what yet so we can at least protect you before he acts on his plan so don't get going anywhere alone. You may be an elemental but you are still vulnerable." Rose told me  
"Anyway we're going to be seeing a lot of each other now you two are together so we were always going to help out in whatever ways we can." Alice smiled  
"Now we'll leave you two in peace Carlisle and Esme told us to tell you Peter that it was ok to stay and here's some spare clothes before Alice goes mental see you bro." Emmett grinned. We heard them walk out and the door close behind them finally we were alone. "So what do you want to do know?" Peter asked I gave him a suggestive grin and then said  
"Well I was thinking of going to bed you can do as you please."  
"Well I might join you but then again," he paused taking a few steps towards me "I might just decide to wrestle with you!" He shouted grabbing me and picking me up  
"Peter put me down!" I squealed he carried me to the living room and threw me on the sofa he was too busy laughing to notice me get up and pounce on him sending him to the floor he looked shocked but then soon recovered by pushing me off of him and then he was on top of me. "Well, well, well you are quite the fighter Bella I must admit you are just like a tiger waiting for the right moment to strike."  
"Well thank you I prefer to attack when it's least expected." I grinned pushing him off me and getting up.  
"I'm not letting you get away that easily." He grabbed my arm pulling me down so I was lying on top of him. "Oooh this is where we left off this morning." He smirked  
"We're alone now so let's carry on then." I whispered kissing him. We started undressing each other moving in unison when the door burst open and a voice yelled "ISABELLA MARIA SWAN STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I looked up mum?

**Will these two ever get a break? What did you think?  
Review and let me know.  
Liz ^_^**


	23. Aro and Felicity

**A/N: I am soooooooo Sorry for mot updating any sooner I've had nine exams to revise for and I'll be sitting them over the next few weeks. I hope the newest chapter is to your liking my dear readers review and let me know enjoy! Liz ^_^ **

_Previously "I'm not letting you get away that easily." He grabbed my arm pulling me down so I was lying on top of him. "Oooh this is where we left off this morning." He smirked  
"We're alone now so let's carry on then." I whispered kissing him. We started undressing each other moving in unison when the door burst open and a voice yelled "ISABELLA MARIA SWAN STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I looked up mum?_

DAMN IT! We never get a break. But what was mum doing here I'd seen her in pictures so I was sure it was her but she looked just like the photos I'd seen of her but she wasn't a vampire I could feel the life inside of her."What do you think you are doing huh? I hear my mother-in-law has died after God knows how long so I come back to look after my daughter and she's having it off with some stranger!" Fortunately we hadn't got any further than shedding jeans and shirts when she walked in Peter got off me and we got our clothes off the floor once we were both dressed I walked up to my mother and said "Ok first of all you're in _my_ house, second Peter's not a stranger and third why are you here?" I asked  
"I wanted to see you I knew you wouldn't handle your grandmother's death so I thought we could help." She smiled  
"Wait who is we?"  
" Aro, Felicity and myself we thought you needed to be with your family." She replied "They're in the car I'll just get them." She walked out silently me. Peter looked annoyed to say the least "I know how you're feeling Peter," I told him wrapping my arms around his waist he took a deep breath  
"Will we ever get a break Bells 'cause one of these days I might just scoop you away to a fancy hotel lock us in a room and keep you there for a week." He said grinning darkly  
"Well in that case I might just have to decide to misbehave all the time." I whispered and winked.  
"I will just have to keep you occupied then won't I if you're going to be a little madam," he replied grinning and swatted my ass "I think I should be going I don't think your mum likes me."  
"Ok but can I have a kiss first?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him he smiled and gave me the most delicate and loving kiss that I could have imagined. My mum walked in as we broke apart, she saw this and rolled her eyes but soon smiled in as a man with long black hair and a small girl with jet black hair and green eyes that looked no more than seven walked in. "Bye Bells I call you in the morning." Peter smiled and left. I waited until I heard his bike roar and leave the drive way until I turned to my mum.

My mother turned to the little girl and whispered something in her ear which made the girl smile shyly. She then looked up to the guy she was with and nodded "Aro, Felicity this is my other daughter Isabella from my first husband Charlie, Isabella this is my husband Aro and your half-sister Felicity." She said I nodded stiffly to Aro I could tell he was a vampire but I wasn't sure about Felicity so I smiled warmly to her "Hello Felicity it's nice to meet you how are you?" I asked bending to her level. She giggled  
"I'm fine thank you." She smiled approaching me and giving me a hug. She seemed so adorable.  
"How long are you staying in Forks for?" I asked them  
"That depends on you Isabella," I Aro answered he had a strong Italian accent and he practically drooled out my name. "Your mother and I want to look after you until you are independent enough to look after yourself." He gave me a sickening smile I wanted to yell at them I've had nothing all my life and then this but I had to be calm.  
"Let's sit down shall we," I motioned to the sofa's mum and Aro sat together and when I sat down Felicity jumped on my lap. Then I continued "Thank you for your concern but I've had to nurse my dying Grandmother and myself so I think I can look after myself. But can I ask why have you come back now? Why didn't you come any time sooner?" I asked her she looked a little startled at the questions then she looked to her feet before finally answering.  
"Sweetie I couldn't cope; when you were born me and your father were so happy, you were beautiful but then a few months later your father got caught up in an accident one night he was coming home and was involved in a crash which killed him, I couldn't cope I had just lost my husband and I had to cope with a three month old baby. I couldn't do it. So I left you in the care of Charlotte I knew she would take care of you and I was going to come back sooner but then I found Aro and we've got a beautiful little girl too so the time's just flew by." I could understand looking after little Felicity would take time but not hearing a word and trying to excuse it by saying she was grieving was another thing. "Why didn't you call by sometime or just call then? At least then I would have known you were alive."  
"You reminded me too much of your father." She whispered. Something inside me snapped this was ridiculous my dad dies she dumps me because she can't cope; no word from her and she tells me I remind her of my dad so she stayed away! I could kill her now. I needed some space. "Excuse me I need a moment." I said Felicity jumped off my lap and ran straight to her parents. I ran out of the door and into the forest she annoyed me so much I ran to a thick part of the woods and screamed then hit the nearest tree numerous times. I felt a little better but the tree had a few chunks missing I felt bad for the damage I'd caused.

I figured I had only been a couple of minutes so I ran back and quietly walked into the kitchen. I heard them talking "Do you think she knows Aro?" Mum asked  
"No, she probably won't know about vampires I bet she is a clueless as the rest of the town about the Cullens' so my secret is safe for a little while. But you must not let on to her my love." He answered. I walked in. They both looked at me. "Mum, Aro I know you're vampires and that Cullens are too. This wasn't because I was just listening at the door I knew what you were when you first entered the house and I'm guessing Peter knows too," I told them they looked at me in disbelief "I've known about vampires for so long now I know about the supernatural because I'm part of it so don't hide anything from me I'll only find out later." I waited for their response no one said anything. I looked down to see the sleeping form of Felicity I went into the spare room Peter was going to stay in to fetch a blanket. Oh well I don't think he's coming back soon. I wrapped the duvet around her and went back downstairs Aro was smiling widely mum looked unsure. What were they up to? "What are you up to?" I asked them Aro suddenly appeared in front of me. I took a step back  
"It's been decided," He smiled and clapped his hands together. "We are going to turn you ourselves and then you can return to with us to Volterra to live as one big family."  
"What," that answer is no my life is here. "No! No way my life, is here, I've worked so hard to be here and stay here. No I'm not going to be a vampire. I can't!" I told them  
"I told you honey she wouldn't like it." Mum joined in the conversation  
"Nonsense," His eyes darkened "If you can't see sense and bring our families together then we will just have to make you." His grin faded and he looked like a true vampire now. In flash he was behind me and moving my head from my neck. "No!" I shouted my anger flaring but this time Aro let out a scream of pain I realised I had become a burning inferno. "I will not become a vampire I can't because I am an elemental so just give me a break." I made the fire go away and they both stood starring once again.  
"It seems she is immortal already but nothing stops her from coming with us the others will not and cannot harm her Meg," He said to my mother "However you are still coming with us if you want your human boyfriend to live." He smiled cynically. It was a lie I could see it in his face  
"Rubbish, you're just trying to make me panic so I'll trust you and live with you. But I knew someone who warned me never to trust a vampire and that was my Grandmother and I trusted her." I sneered  
"You are quite extraordinary _Isabella_ are you sure you can take being in charge you seem unstable." Aro replied  
"Get out," I whispered "Get out of my house. Go back to your little corner of hell where you belong!" I said venomously.

My mother left silently picking up Felicity tears weling in her eyes. As she left, Aro just lingered for a while until I turned my hands to flames he soon left. I noticed on the floor a not lay my mum had thought to leave her phone number I debated whether to tear it up or stick on the fridge I did the latter of those. All I had to decide now was what my options were.


	24. Why Are They Here

Peter POV

Shortly after I left Bella's I headed back home Alice and Jasper sat waiting for me on the steps "Is everything alright Peter?" Alice asked  
"No her mum appeared," They cast curious glances towards me "I figured they needed to have some time together so I came back. Her mum had a man and girl with her they were all vampires." Jasper stood up and the rest of the family came out the house in an instant  
"Who are they?" Carlisle asked  
"All I know is that the girl is Bella's half sister and the guy's name is Aro." Carlisle seemed to be thinking something over instead it was Rosalie that spoke  
"You have got to be kidding me Aro? As in Aro of the Volturi?" she asked  
"I don't know he had long black hair of what I saw he looked foreign."  
"Great! How do we know he won't drop a surprise visit with an army and kill us all?" She shouted in exasperated tones throwing her arms up in the air  
"Rosalie we don't know that they could simply be here for Bella." Carlisle replied thoughtfully "Anyway he may not even be the Aro we know."

I had heard of the Volturi and I knew little about them. However I knew enough to know that their presence here was trouble. If it was the same guy what interests had he in Bella? I didn't know if they were still at Bella's but I have to see if she's ok. I was worried but when I saw her I knew how to make her feel better if her mum had upset her. "I'm going back to Bella's I need to know she's alright." The rest nodded  
"We'll keep watch over the area tonight Peter," Jasper told me and sent me a wave of assurance "No one will her get to her tonight now get going." He said. I wasted no time in getting on my bike and heading straight there. Bella I'm not far I thought.

Bella POV

I wanted to scream things were never going right for us and to get some privacy was impossible I bet Peter was slowly going off me and I couldn't do anything about it. I hated my mum for just appearing I hated Edward for being a douche and I hated this town they were are all prejudice here. I hated this and I felt bad that Peter had to go thanks to my mum. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I was half scared when a loud knock on the door sounded in the silence. I walked to the door wondering who would be calling at my door.

I was pleasantly surprised to find Peter at my door with a red rose in his hand "For you Madame may I come in?"  
"Yes thank you." I said feeling my cheeks heating up slightly.

He walked in worry at first covered his face then he asked "Are they here?" I shook my head. We walked into the hallway just by the stairs.  
"I threw them out, look Peter I'm so sorry about all these interruptions it's getting ridiculous I know how you're feeling."  
"Bells honey don't worry about it it's not your fault you're simply irresistible." then his face changed from worried to pleased then to mischievous he walked towards and gave me a hug that suggested a little more than comfort I looked into his face. His eyes had darkened with desire "But I have to ask," He hinted suggestively "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He grinned I was so pleased he still loved me I replied by crashing my lips onto his. He soon replied and kissed me back with just as much passion my hands tangled in his hair his hands roaming my body I felt a bulge on my thigh as he lead me to my room and pushed me back onto my bed and that night was a night of much passion and love that would take too long to write about but it was brilliant!

**A/N: Here it is at last! They finally have time together and they made the most of it. Sorry I took forever to update my exams have got in the way I've been too busy studying and revising to have a moment to update. However they have all finished for this year so I can spend more time writing for all my readers' thank you all for the support and I will update ASAP love you all!  
Liz ^_^**


	25. Fun

A/N: So did you enjoy the last chapter they finally had it off was it worth it sorry I didn't go into details I'm not the best of describing those type of scenes so I thought I should just leave them out. Here's the next chapter so enjoy! Liz ^_^

Peter POV

That was the best night ever Bella was in my arms sleeping her inferno hair covering her angelic face and draping onto my chest. She was peaceful I was swirling in a pool of bliss. The sun shone making her form glow. She stirred. "Morning angel," I whispered as she looked into my eyes her green eyes pools of joy "How are you?"  
"Mmmmmm," She stretched "Just fine, I could get used to this." She sighed; a smile formed on her lips  
"Maybe it could be a permanent change I wouldn't mind would you?" I asked as she sat up  
"I could get used to it I suppose," She said in a teasing tone holding her hand to her face as if in thought "But it might take a while and you'll have to make me breakfast every morning." She said smiling like a Cheshire cat so I surprised her and grabbed her by the waist making her shout "Hey!"  
"What's the matter? You look like a kitten trying to be a tiger-" she suddenly pounced on top of me. We toppled to the floor laughing. The thud was loud but cushioned by our clothes so we weren't hurt Bella's huge beige duvet fell on top of us. Ideas soon fell into my head. The same thoughts obviously crossed Bella's mind also. She grinned as she crawled slowly but purposefully towards me. She reached me and the fun from last night started all over again.

_#Several Hours Later#_

Bella POV  
"Peter," I looked into his eyes after a few hours of brilliant sex - his eyes shone "I love you." He smiled. We appeared out of the duvet and lay there on the floor as the precious sun soaked into our skin. A soft knock on my bedroom door alerted me to people in the house "Who's there?" I asked covering myself and Peter with a blanket "Are we interrupting anything Bella?" I heard Rosalie ask from behind the door and a snigger of two others was heard "Just give us a few minutes." Peter replied looking slightly annoyed. We got dressed quickly enjoying the little bit of time to ourselves we would probably get for a while. "Okay come on in." I said picking up the sheets and tidying the bed slightly.  
"What have you two been up to?" Emmett said in a mock horror voice  
"Adult stuff Emmett nothing you would know about." I answered in a patronising voice. "Is there anything you wanted in particular?" I asked looking at Rosalie  
"Yeah we thought you should probably eat something with all that you've been doing." She said while Alice and Emmett burst out laughing.  
"Thanks. Who's cooking downstairs because it smells good." Peter replied followed shortly by a loud grumble coming from his stomach I rolled my eyes.  
"Jasper is and he wants you downstairs to talk." Alice smiled and darted downstairs with Emmett. Peter and I went to follow "Bella can I have a quick word?"  
"Yeah sure," I looked to Peter "We'll be down in a minute."

We sat down on the bed. "Edward hasn't been around for a while the last time I heard from him he was in Canada. Bella I don't know what he's up to but be careful; I loved him as a brother and tried to be ignorant of what he did to Madeline but he won't stop until you're his or you're dead and I don't wish either of those fates upon you. Bella honey you've had a tough life I know what it's like but not in the same way you've suffered. If I knew you had faced any of this I would have scooped you up earlier and found you a nice safe place for you sooner." She placed a weary hand on my shoulder as if the burden she bore had made her tired but relieved to let me know "Thank you Rose, I know this must be hard for your family to go against your own brother for a troublesome human." I replied  
"Bella you are not troublesome," She argued back "You're smart, an elemental, you've grown up virtually alone and you do NOT deserve any of this. Edward is an idiot and has always been obsessive over the slightest thing he likes until he gets it. Carlisle and Esme out of love have given him everything he's wanted because they don't want him to feel unloved. They have never seen this side of him before; this was the first thing I saw when I changed and I don't want you to face it. You're strong Bella. Believe in yourself." She said finally. Rose was right I could stop him. We could stop him together.

In the silence we accepted she was right. I nodded and smiled to her in gratitude. We both got up to go downstairs as Rose stopped and turned to me "Oh and before I forget," She smirked as she headed for the door" Try not to get too distracted with Peter we have some much needed quality time together with Alice shopping." She winked  
"What," I shrieked "Rose I don't shop!" but she had already left. Instead Peter lounged in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat  
"Come on, love let's get some breakfast." I smiled back and walked down the stairs with him.

**AN: Isn't it nice some peace in amidst the chaos I'll update a little sooner and don't worry Edward will appear soon with some explanations as to why Aro has suddenly appeared but I'm not too sure of where to go next so I desperately need some ideas they will all be accepted.  
Thanks for all the reviews PLEASE continue you know I love you all  
Liz ^_^**


	26. Mum Reappears

We went down to breakfast in sheer bliss Jasper had cooked the meal to perfection: scrambled egg, bacon, tomato and some toast. Everyone seemed happy things weren't perfect but this was still good. "You know Bells," Emmett said leaning over the table "I'd like to see if an elemental is stronger than a vampire." He challenged  
"Oh no you don't, Emmett Cullen," Rose warned "Bella's not going to be your wrestling buddy. She doesn't even know her strength yet."  
"Well I think it's up to Bella it would be good if he loses to a girl he may even calm down." Jasper smirked Alice nodded and giggled in agreement.  
"I'm game if you are." I challenged Emmett "As long as you can accept defeat from a thirteen times national wrestling champ."  
"Yeah but you were only against girls." He teased  
"She wasn't Em," Alice smiled tapping her head "She's only ever fought men and won." Emmett's face was priceless. It dropped like a sack potatoes. But he soon recovered and taunted "Yeah but they were all _human._"  
"That's it Emmett Cullen you, me, outside. NOW!" I said marching towards the door. I heard him chuckle as he followed me outside.  
"Let's make this interesting shall we? If I win you have to eat grizzly bears for the next month. Oh and no fancy elemental tricks." Emmett said  
"Deal if I win you have to eat baby food for the next year along with your usual diet." I replied we shook hands on it and the others gathered around us.

We circled each other for a short while, feeling the ground beneath my feet I drew power from it but I waited for Emmett to make the first move. He didn't disappoint me. At vampire speed he lunged for me a direct attack I jumped into the air at the last moment so he smashed into the tree knocking it down. "Gee Emmett I always knew you were a tree hugger but humping it is taking it a little too far." I laughed he soon got back up and ran back towards me but this time he knocked me down faster than I anticipated. While in mid-air I spun us both so he landed on the floor and smashed onto the floor. He took a swipe at me which sent me flying but I did a quick back flip. He had got up to smash me into the floor instead as he came towards me I smashed my fist into his jaw and ran as fast as I could as he flew through the air and with all my strength I pushed him to the floor. He pulls a face at being floored and lunges at me again and this time he hits my stomach. I fly into a tree and use its energy to push back towards Emmett and I kick him full force into the stomach and he falls deep into the earth. I feel somehow stronger and I hold him down and I keep him pinned through his struggles as Jasper called him out "Bella wins!" He shouted and we all burst into laughter "I win you know that means you're eating baby food for the next year." I smiled  
"Finally a girl's beat Emmett that's gonna be on the internet within the hour." Alice laughed her high musical laugh.

We all found it funny that Emmett stayed where he was; but now had crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest like a five year old. Just behind him I noticed a shadow move apparently Peter did too. He silently moved to my side and slipped his arms around my waist in a protective way. I couldn't quite make out who it was.

I walked towards it and it moved towards me when she hit the light I realised it was my mum. "Mum," I whispered she silently nodded "Why are you here? What was with last night?" I blurted out "I'm sorry honey. Last night should never have happened. I just wanted to see you. I realised I'd been a terrible mother to abandoned you I know you must be really angry at me for just showing up like I have but Aro said that there was a coven of vampires just moved into the area and he said I could check in on you too." Her eyes pleaded forgiveness of the past eighteen years she must have wanted to see me for so long and I never realised. "Mum who is Aro?" her eyes darken with worry etched all over her face  
"Baby he's what you could call the um... leader of vampire society."

As she finished everyone else came running over "What did you say?" Jasper said pinning her to a tree  
"Jasper leave her alone this is my mother let her go!" I shouted grabbing his arms and heating my hands – he soon let go.  
"My husband is the leader of the Volturi and he's watching us far enough to not be able to hear so if you wouldn't mind I want to talk to my daughter." She snapped  
"Mum why now, why the Cullens?" I ask  
"They've always been curious about them their diet is strange and it weakens their strength slightly. Aro likes keeping tabs on all vampires. He was planning a visit here so I begged him to let me come and see you. I wasn't going to barge in but when I pulled up and heard you and Peter up to no good I felt I had to intervene," she looked down. If it were possible I think she would be blushing "I've tried for years to see you but when I met Aro he seemed to make me forget everything and then when I fell for Felicity things got awkward to visit and Aro didn't want anything happening to me or Felicity then I nearly died giving birth so I had to summon some help from friends that you wouldn't know and as you can see I'm still alive. Since he's kept a very close eye on me..." She mumbled

I didn't know what to believe anymore. Things have just spiralled out of control leaving me dizzy and confused. She seemed honest but something was off. Aro didn't seem a good guy – he's up to something. I will find out.

I know it's very short but I will update soon  
Thanks for all reviews please carry on  
Edward will reappear very soon  
Liz ^_^


	27. Wings

Soooooooo sorry I've taken forever to give you the latest chapter I'm afraid it is short but it's the best I can do at the moment as I'm very busy getting ready to go on holiday but I will update again before I go to keep you going. Anyway, enjoy! Liz ^_^

Edward POV

I'm glad I left Bella it's a small sacrifice in comparison to the future she'll not be able to resist. Everything's ready and I've got some help too, she won't suspect a thing. Things are too personal. She'll never realise what hit her until I've got her. This will be brilliant they'll never want to go against me again I'll show my _family_ who's in charge. Now I'm gonna get Bella and keep her. Forever.

Narrator POV

The Cullens spent the day with Bella and Peter. Revealing their stories and explaining the rules of vampires and what it's like to live as they do. Bella's mother left when Aro appeared, suspecting trouble from the coven. That night an unexpected knock at the door changed many things...

Bella POV

Everyone had left. It was just me and Peter. We'd just settled down to watch TV "It's been a good day hasn't it?" I looked up at him  
"Yeah if you weren't scared by Carlisle's dark tales of his past." Peter laughed  
"It wasn't that bad it's nice to be told so I know what I'm facing in the vampire world. But it's even better to have some time to ourselves don't you?" I smiled. He leaned in and gave me the most tender and loving kiss possible.

I snuggled into his side to watch Alien which was coming on. We laughed at the exaggerated gore and carnage in it. About halfway through it I went into the kitchen to make some drinks when I saw a shadow move in the forest I walked towards the glass panes looking for some movement. Nothing. Then out of nowhere a pair of arms circled my waist. I immediately started squirming, somehow my foot hit the person's face I was released I turned to see Peter rubbing his jaw "Chill Bella I was only trying to see what you were doing." He started laughing  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm just thinking if you were attacked I'd feel bad for the attacker than you, when you can hit like that."  
"Hey!" I whined that just made him worse. So I slapped his chest and walked back into the lounge with a drink, he finally stumbled back in with a straight face and sat back down with something hidden in his hand "Hey Bella I've wanted to give you this for a while but I've been sort of waiting for the right moment." He faced me with a sheepish smile full of innocence and adoration which made my heart melt. He gave me a small red box.

It was soft and heart shaped. I opened it the inside was a lined with a cream silk it held a small silver chain with wings attached together that created a heart. It was so delicate and intricate it left me speechless. Peter took the silence the wrong way "I mean if you don't like it I could get you something else."  
"No, no Peter it's beautiful I love it." I hugged and kissed him. We spent the rest of the evening curled up in front of the TV. At 10PM Peter left and in his place Felicity and mum appeared with their bags next to them. "Bells honey could we stay here for the night?"


	28. Motherly Support

_Previously  
"Bells honey could we stay here for the night?"_

I didn't know what to say "What's happened mum? I thought you were with Aro." I stepped aside for them to come in. Mum looked at me with tired eyes; she seemed aged in her undying youth. She looked tired of pretending but from what? "Baby things have happened for a while between me and Aro like some of his decisions, annoying habits etcetera, and we just argued and when he's angry it's easier to just give him space to calm down and normally I would just move to another part of our home and it's late and I know nowhere else that for tonight I could stay. So could I stay here with Felicity? I may not sleep much but she does."  
"Yeah you can stay for Felicity's sake. She can have my room," I turned to my half-sister "Would you like that?"  
"Yes thank you." She whispered meekly. I smiled she was a small thing with a delicate frame her face was similar to that of a porcelain doll except her skin colour was tanned from living in Italy. Her hair was brown with lose curls which went down to her waist, overall, she was very pretty. "I'll show you the way, mum make yourself comfortable I'll be two minutes." She nodded and gave Felicity's things to carry upstairs.  
"Now here's my room it might not be what you're use to but it's a place for the night and the bathroom is next door so you can shower and stuff and everything else is downstairs." I smiled hoping she'd like the place  
"It's perfect. Thanks sis." Her short reply struck something inside of me. It made me feel wanted that even though she was my half sister she wanted to let me know I belong. I nodded to her "I'll let you settle goodnight Felicity."  
"Goodnight Bella."

I then went back downstairs to my mother.

She stood at the base of the stairs smiling slightly. She had obviously heard the conversation "She'll be asleep in a minute; when she's shown a bed Felicity soon crashes out until we wake her of a morning."  
"That's good to know I don't have to worry about her not settling then." We moved to the living room before either of us said anything else.  
"Now Mom will you please tell me what happened between you and Aro earlier."  
"Honey," She started carefully choosing her words I had a feeling the whole truth wasn't going to come out tonight or soon "Aro has work as a leader over all vampires, and some of those things I just don't agree with and sometimes it gets a little too much for me to think about calmly. I've seen people close to me be killed for ignoring the rules which infuriates me and I have a tendency to burn things up when I'm mad."  
"Wait! What," Was she trying to tell me something? "Did I hear you right? You burn things up how?"  
"Oh really Bella you should at least know how elementals work," Her apparent annoyance made me feel dumb "The only way the elemental race survives is through the blood lines or passing it into and object resembling that element to be passed to a person already containing great power to awaken and absorb the power as their own. Didn't your Grandmother tell you this before she died? Well apparently not because you look like a clueless monkey that's been asked what day it is." She finished her rant by taking a deep breath  
"Mum, Nan told me nothing about my heritage for reasons I will never know. This is all new to me and all I know is that I can control more than one element but when I tried it out I blacked out."

She just stared at me like I had turned green with red spots. Unsure of what was happening in her head I gently called a breeze to the room. It amazed me that only thinking about it had evoked a response to the element. She jumped up in a defensive crouch so I decided to let the breeze go and it died instantly. "So it is true, tell me can you evoke fire that you should be able to do as it is my element?" I nodded and allowed flames to come from my hands and swirl around us we laughed in unison  
"Hey mum check this out too." To the swirl of flames I added water intertwining them; my mother beaming  
"That's our elements your father and mine those were ours the wind was your grandfather's can you evoke the other two?" She smiled down to me  
"I can evoke earth for a while but not all three together I've learnt my lesson," I let the fire and water dissipate and then focusing on the lavender plant in the middle of the room I picked up the top soil and made it become a bird flying around the room leaving a little trail. I let the soil return to the pot feeling the drain in my energy.  
"Mum who held earth in our family?"  
"My grandfather but you see the power is nearly always passed through generations but cannot always be wielded by some for reasons beyond my comprehension and you've been the lucky one to control as many as you do. You're unique sweetheart no other elemental can do all of this there are only a rare few that can use two but separately I am so proud of you," she looked so happy at that moment she even hugged me then her face changed to something else I thought of it as curiosity but there was something else "Can you call Spirit?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
"I'm just thinking with all five you keep the balance of the world inside you it is a great privilege to be a vessel for one of the elements but all five would make you the holder of life and death, good and bad, peace and destruction. You could make people live forever or die in a second therefore giving you great responsibilities." Her eyes widened with realisation. Then it hit me I held spirit. I remembered the first time I used it, but I had hep "Mum I can use spirit," I whispered she just looked at me "I know how to use spirit!" I jumped up laughing "How do you know?"  
"Before I say tell me what's iconic about those who use spirit like something they all could do?"  
"Well um I really don't..." she stopped mid-sentence "They could all fly. They would magic a pair of wings like gold came out of nowhere and then the wings would unfurl where the gold was but only if they really knew they were in danger and had to get away."  
"I knew it!"  
"How honey? You've been safe all your life I left you here to be protected and hid for those who hunted us."  
"Nan gave me a bracelet some years ago with a winged pendant. The other week I went for a run and unintentionally interrupted the Cullens' hunting. Anyway I had the bracelet on and I knew what they were before I saw some of them with blood around their mouths I had a feeling that I would be in a lot more danger there then away from them and added to that I had cut my arm I felt in danger, the next thing I know I'm about forty feet off the ground and climbing. So I flew away from them and then the Quileute's knew and were asking me what kind of freak I am."  
"Do they know what you are?"  
"Yeah and then they talked like crazy people on about an alliance so all elementals would be friends of their tribe but by marriage and crap like that, but I said no and that I had Peter so there was no way I was agreeing to that."  
"And they were fine with that?"  
"Yep," I popped the 'p' "They said something about soul mates not being parted or bad things tend to happen but we are friends currently and they're allowing me on their land so I think we're ok." Mum just sat there looking at me in an awkward silence I didn't know what to do. Then a thought hit me "Mum you said that I could control life and death so does that mean I could keep Peter with me forever because I really love him?"  
"Yes honey it does he can be a part of your life forever I'm glad you found someone who makes you feel like that." She replied beaming at me.

After a few moments of sitting in silence I went to get up when she grabbed my wrist. "I've just thought," she started "We could use your gift at Volterra. I mean you're going to live forever now your elements have woken up your mark has also appeared look." She pointed to the top of my right arm where I had cut it the night I flew in place of a scar there was a pattern in red I can only describe as two 'C's put back to front and two lines like a cross joining it all at the middle. I gazed on awe. I was speechless I didn't notice that before.  
"What does it mean?" I whispered  
"It means you've been chosen. Look here," She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that was lying on the floor and quickly drew it. "The points of the C's represent the main four: Air Earth, Water, and Fire. The vertical line means light and dark energy and the final horizontal completes giving balance which is represented by spirit. That mark means you are a truly gifted immortal. I looked into some of this when I was younger and first discovering my abilities and I suggest you look at this book it will help you greatly." She pulled out of her bag old burgundy coloured tome leather bound and looked and smelled of age the cover was filled with old runes I think. I opened it. It was the same I couldn't decipher the symbols. "Mum I can't read it."  
"Of course you can love," She laughed "You need to read them not look at them deep inside of you, you can understand these symbols. That's what led you to that cave of yours. Oh yes I know about that it's by the wolf bordering the Quileute lands. I sensed your power and presence had taken over that cave so it's now yours to keep you safe. Now really read and try again." She gestured to the book.

I looked down wanting to read the book. I waited a few moments and the runes moved around a little and I could read them. The first page read:

THE BOOK OF ELEMENCY:

HOW TO UTLILISE YOUR ELEMENT AND LEARN THE RULES OF BEING AND ELEMEMTAL.

ALSO INCLUDED:

TALES OF GREAT ELEMENTALS

PROPHECIES OF ELEMENTALS

I stared in wonder this would be great! I know very little about elementals so now I can know more about who I am and what I can be. "Thanks mum I know you haven't been around much but I appreciate this a lot."  
"I'm glad I can help. You will also need training on strengthening and extending your abilities so you pass out less and what will help you regain strength so you last longer. If you want I can help you there." She looked a little nervous but she was genuine  
"I would love that." I hugged her. She may not have ever been here as a child but I'm glad she is now.

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry I've been very exam stressed so to make up for taking forever to update I wrote an extra long chapter hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review and let me know!  
Love Liz ^_^**


	29. AUthors Note 2

I am so sorry everyone for not updating for a while I've had a few problems I needed sorting and my computer crashed so I lost my attest chapter. However I can still remember some of it and I will finish the chapter as soon as possible I promise.  
Love Liz ^_^


	30. Edwards Return

I woke up the next morning feeling happier that my mum had stayed the night and explained some things about what I was. I smelled toast and eggs cooking. I then remembered I'd slept on the sofa. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Mum was working away and Felicity was giggling and mum flipped an egg in the pan. The scene look so surreal I felt like an intruder. "Morning honey did you sleep okay?" mum asked as she served the eggs with some toast for Felicity.  
"I'm fine the couch is comfier than you'd think. Anyway how are you both did you sleep alright Felicity?"  
"Yeah I'm fine I slept all night!" she giggled  
"We're both fine thanks hope you didn't mind me using a few things for T's breakfast. Mum smiled  
"Oh it's nothing we all gotta eat right?" I asked walking over to the brewing coffee pot  
"Yeah I thought you'd want a drink when you woke up." Mum mentioned as she started washing up.

I poured myself some coffee and got some cereal out of the cupboards to munch on. I didn't mind lending my room out to ... _family_... the thought crossed through my head and I smiled. If I just looked at what was going on I could see a family piecing itself back together. I liked the idea but something in pit of my stomach left me feeling unsettled and nervous. Memories flashed back from a few weeks back, it wasn't long ago when this was all a bloody mess and I was being threatened by Edward. I mentally shook myself. Who was I kidding he's still out there! With moment of normality shattered I refocused on reality. To be frank: I was a teenage girl facing a psychotic vampire that should have died near the beginning of the nineteen hundreds. I was messed up.

I need to clear my head. The best way of doing that for me is going for a run. "I'm going for a run I won't be too long so just help yourself to anything you need I won't mind." I smiled. I quickly changed into a red strappy top and a black pair of trackie bottoms and put some black trainers on with it and head off.

I decided to run my favourite route which lead around the outskirts of the forest until I reached the river: the river ran the entire length of the forest. So I followed it heading deeper into the heart of the place. It was still early so I could smell the fresh dew that had covered the forest floor. It was early August so everything was still green and alive behind me I heard the birds singing and further ahead were two deer's a mother and its young drinking and feeding at the waterside. The mother saw me and came around her young to protect. "Hey there I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed I knew she wouldn't understand but I always talked to the animals like a madwoman. The doe bowed her head as if she knew I wasn't a threat but I didn't want to cause any agitation so I carried on and left them behind me.

As I ran I thought. Peter and I were getting on well. The Cullens were still a little reserved towards me but were worried about Edward's behaviour towards me more so than how I'm feeling or Aro's presence here in Forks so they want to protect me from him. The thing is I can't understand why I never see them around. I feel isolated to an extent all I've seen is Peter, mum and Felicity. A huge three people. Then there was the matter of controlling my emotions or the elements would be taking over me and I would become a warring madwoman that could cause potentially a lot of damage.

As I reached the middle of the forest I saw the clearing and my rock in the middle. It was then I noticed it had gone eerily quiet. All there was was silence. I shrugged it off it was probably just me. I walked over to the rock to have a sit down when something blurred past to the side of me. I turned and noticed something moving in the bushes. I walked slowly towards the rustling bush. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I stopped about a foot away unsure of what to do when something jumped out of the bush and straight at me. "Ahhh!" I shrieked as I fell to floor with... A rabbit? Oh well the small rabbit landed on top of me I let out a small chuckle "Jumping at the sight of bunnies now Bella you really are losing it." I let the rabbit go and it hopped off and continued going to a small hole in a nearby tree.

I got up and walked over to the rock and sat down for a while and took in the fresh morning air. Mmm I loved the scent of the forest. I sat there and just let my surroundings wash over me. For how long I sat there I didn't know, then I noticed something by the side of my rock. It was a piece of paper. I unfolded it. It had become a little damp but it was still quite dry so it hadn't been around here long. The elegant writing sent me back to when Edward had got into my house. I knew he would be near I looked around and couldn't see him but I knew he was watching, waiting, plotting. I could hear the cogs of his undead mind turning. I looked down and read what the note said:

I will follow you to the ends of the earth Madeline,

You are my paper chase and it will soon come to an end.

Don't deny we were meant to be so come to me and **HE** will be left alone.

If you don't you will not like the consequences they will be much worse

Make your choice and make it now

I love you Maddie

EAM xxx

The note left me there I didn't want it to end like this. I had a feeling I knew what was going to come next. Then as if he had read my mind Edward came out from the darkness of the forest and hit the daylight. His skin started sparkling the second the sunlight hit him. He looked beautiful, stunning and indescribable. "I know I am but thanks anyway Maddie." He said looking at me. Wait! Did he just read my mind? "Yes I did love it's an ability of mine I hope you don't mind it's just I can't control it," He took three steps closer "Anyway Maddie this won't be the end this is just the beginning don't you see? It's the beginning of us my dear." He took another step closer and crouched to my level with dark lustful eyes. Fear made my heart beat wildly.  
"Edward what do you mean it's the beginning of us? I'm with Peter and why do you keep calling me Maddie and Madeline? I'm Bella Madeline died years ago." I said unable to take my eyes from him  
"Denial," He chuckled "Bella, Madeline they are all just names! You are here from my past and proving we were meant to be together! Peter, Peter that disgusting human is nothing and knowing you've, you've been with him intimately just makes me sick. Don't you see you are mine! MINE DAMMIT WOMAN!" He grabbed my arms and shook me violently.

I just started wide eyed, my heart, racing at what was once a calm and respectable young man. I sat there trembling with a mix of fear and anger directed at him he picked up on this and suddenly changed "I'm so sorry my love it's just I've been on edge lately and I can't stand to see you with him and him hugging and kissing you when I should be." Edward stroked my cheek as he said the last few words I tried to suppress a shudder of disgust. I couldn't look at him so I turned away telling him through my mind that I had no wish of looking at him or talking to him at that particular moment.  
"Why don't you look at me. That would at least be courteous but that was never you was it Maddie? You never gave much thought to etiquette that's why I know this is you." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around "Edward," I began trying not to scream or yell at him "I. Am. Not. Madeline. She. Died. Years. Ago. I. Am. Isabella Marie Swan. Right now I look at you because if I tried to scream or run you'd just flip and right now I don't want to deal with that so will you just leave me be to live a normalish life as an outcast." As I finished I stood and took three large steps away from him.

He seemed to consider what I had just said and then tossed it aside as he got up "Fine I'll play the game by your rules but remember my sweet it is I who is in charge so you have three days to make a choice then," he approached me his eyes dark, full of amusement and lust " choose for you." He whispered in my ear. Then like the wind he disappeared leaving my a distressed wreck in the middle of the forest.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I personally am quite proud of the outcome.  
But did you like it?  
Review and let me know**

**Liz ^_^  
x**


	31. The Descision

**Here it is my newest chapter My Duty is slowly coming to an end what do want a happy or sad ending? Let me know and review I appreciate them and enjoy! Liz ^_^**

After my encounter with Edward in the forest I've spent the last two days staring out into what was now my nightmare: the forest. Every now and again I was sure I saw him lurking in the undergrowth. Just watching. Just waiting. I didn't plan to leave while he was around so I practised my elemency

My mother left with Felicity this morning when Aro came round apologising for their fight. They made up so mum and felicity packed up and left. It all seems so mad but I'm afraid to go out because I know he will follow me. My fear has slowly eaten away at me. I'm not hungry, I'm not tired. I'm just scared. Scared of what's going to happen next. A fast rap on the door burst my bubble wearily I walked to the door. When it opened Peter was there wearing a pair of shades and his bike behind him. "Oh thank heavens, you're alright." Peter hugged me "I've been so worried about you Bells, I heard that he's back and you've not been seen since. I thought he'd got to you."  
"Peter, I'm scared he wants me to choose between you and him by tomorrow. And if I don't choose him he's going to kill you and then take me away anyway." I sobbed into his chest relived to see him. "Hey, shhhh it's going to be fine." Peter soothed. He shut the door and led me into the living room. "Bella I swear to you now I will never let Edward make you leave. Not unless you want to." He said firmly.  
"Peter how, how are you going to stop him?" looked up at him  
"Let's just say he's not the only vampire around." He grinned and took off his shades. I gasped in surprise. His eyes had changed from a beautiful blue to a stunning crimson  
"But how did you, I mean-"  
"Shh there are people listening or trying to anyway," He cut me off "Look Bells I needed some way to look after you and I found out a few little abilities I have. I can make areas sound proof and my eye colour will return to normal as I can change my appearance look." He sat there grinning as his eyes turned back to its natural blue and turned his hair bright pink I just laughed as he changed his hair back. "But that's brilliant!" I cut off anything he was going to say by planting a kiss firmly on his lips. He didn't seem to mind and soon was kissing me back. Before anything got too far Peter broke off the kiss. "But there are still some downsides because I can only soundproof small areas and that's not completely so I've been practising a little so I can cover up the sounds of this whole house but not completely. So now talking a certain pain in the ass teenage vampire can't hear us at this moment." He grinned mischievously and leaned in for another kiss; I gladly complied and gave him a quick kiss "Peter honey while Edward can't hear us we need to talk," He nodded for me to carry on "Baby what are going to do about him? He wants me to decide between you and him before tomorrow otherwise he's going to just waltz in and claim me like a prize."  
"Who are you going to choose?"  
"You of course, honey it will always be you." I replied snuggling into his side and looking up at him.  
"Either way I think he's going to come after you unless you choose him." He finished looking depressed.

It was then it clicked. "I know what to do!" I shot up. "I can lead him away from here using my spirit Mum gave me a book on elemency, I had a look at it the night she gave it me. It told me that when an enemy was threatening me I could wield my element and send them after that thinking it was me because in a way it makes a duplicate of you. The most successful were made of spirit but by linking them with other elements makes them stronger more realistic as these elements become a part of you when they awaken. So with all the practise I've had I can do this easily and-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on for a minute. He's going to guess eventually so we need to get you to a safe place just in case he figures it out, and I'm going to figure out some other details and set some traps of my own it can be done in one night so just relax. We can sort this out together," He out his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Anyway I've got a little surprise for you." He smiled looking down at his watch "Oh and what would that be?" I asked  
"Well it should be here in three, two, one." A knock came at the door

I opened to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on the porch smiling. "Hey Bella how are you?" Alice hugged me awkwardly as I muttered I was ok.  
"Bella we're sorry we haven't been around Aro's been at our house a lot so we've all had to stay there otherwise he would think we were up to something and have people follow us continually" Rosalie explained "Don't worry about it come on in."

They walked into the hallway and stopped just by the stairs all looking past me and grinning I turned to see next to the Jeep they came in a beautiful red and black bike very similar to Peter's and the keys were in the ignition. I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and Peter said "It's for you in case you ever want to get away for a while, you know out of Forks." I turned to face him smiling  
"Thank you." I replied and kissed him.

We were wrapped up in the moment I jumped when I heard Edward shriek "WHORE!" I turned quickly startled by his outburst and found him seething his eyes crimson and visibly shaking with rage. He looked much worse than psychotic. I was slightly worried of what he would do next. I knew he'd come after my decision and I think it may have finally sunk in. I wasn't leaving Peter. He came running out of the forest so I put up a huge firewall around the house. When he stopped he saw his family he seemed to eerily calm "So you've sided with her have you. She won't be here much longer. I know all I have to do is wait and she'll tire out and I'll get in there," He chuckled darkly then he turned to me "You know what coming for you Bella and when it does there's no turning back or changing your mind." This just made me mad  
"Edward I wouldn't think of changing my mind even if my life depended on it! So get over yourself you jumped up asshole!" I yelled at him. My anger seemed to flow through my veins and empowered me to feel spirits of things all around me. I heard gasps from behind me as I started Edward down. He looked at me still like a madman annoyed he couldn't get to me. I knew he was waiting for me weaken but had never felt more alive than at this moment. I was channelling my elements. With this I hurled a ball of pure spirit at him. It hit him full on and Edward crashed into a tree which collapsed on impact. He slowly got up but he looked feral Edward had finally snapped. He prowled around my wall of fire snarling like an animal. With that I shut the door on him knowing my wall would last.

I stood there looking at the varied expressions of the faces in front of me Rosalie's, Alice's and Emmett's faces all but screamed of shock Jasper gave me a knowing look and Peter shone with pride and joy. I gave them all a quick smile and said "Well I didn't fancy the idea of watching him stalk about like a little kitty trying to be a tiger." That broke the tension and smiles were all round.  
"How did you do that Bella? I thought you were just discovering what you can do." Rosalie asked  
"I've had time on my hands and since I passed out in La Push I've practised amongst all this chaos and became a little stronger. My mum gave me a book too on elemency. It taught me how to control the elements and to work along with them. If I were in a forest, for example, I could channel the powers of the earth to fight and to stay strong as there would be a strong earthly force around me."  
"But how can you keep that wall of fire around the house?" Alice asked  
"That's the easy part, fire feeds off anger, passion, lust, and various other dominant emotions. My anger towards Edward at this moment and the state he's in are keeping it up. I'm using his anger as a weapon against him." I laughed Emmett chuckled at this and the others cracked a smile. "So Bella's gone super," Emmett said quietly we all looked at him Jasper and Rosalie groaned as if they knew what was coming next "That means we can arm wrestle!" He exploded with glee. The other vampires hit him making Peter and I laugh.

"Now we're all together help me figure how the hell I'm going to get that twat off my case and away from me for good!" I shouted the last part intentionally for Edward to hear. He responded with a snarl making me smile. "Edward is a very stubborn creature he always has been," Rosalie started "I've known him longer than the others he went crazy and killed Madeline because she came to terms with Edward's 'death' and moved on. He thinks now she's back in the form of you and he would get his love and live happily ever after so he's not going to give up."  
"Well I'm just going to have to show him how different we are and make him choose aren't I?"  
"But how it's not like you can make a double can you?" Alice asked I winked at them and replied  
"Of course not! Who could do that?" Peter smirked and nodded at me  
"Yeah she's right I mean that would be weird freaky," Peter added playing along "You know he can't hear us know Bells."  
"Good know we can talk business." I said  
"Wait Peter have you just..." Emmett started  
"Yep now Jasper I do believe strategies were always your forte so do you have any ideas?" Jasper stepped forward from leaning on the kitchen door frame looked me straight in the eye  
"Bella you do know that there are probably going to be some casualties and they are not going to be helped?"  
"Of course I do but it doesn't stop me wanting you all to not get hurt."  
"As we all do. Know this Edward is a persistent git that has always wanted his own way and the only way he's moving away from here is if you move from this house, that's going to have to be sooner rather than later as the longer we leave this the more intrigued the Volturi are going to be and we don't want them sniffing around," Jasper looked around our small group "Now what's this about making a double of yourself and is it possible?" He asked me  
"Using the power of the elements I can do two things yes one of them is using all my elements to clone myself a few times as a defence from enemies and I've tried it I can keep two or three alive for a few minutes so having one clone posed as Madeline would show Edward the difference between the two of us. The other thing I can do is call up memories of the dead from the earth and breath spirit into them for a while like ghosts so I could bring back Madeline as the Earth _never_ forgets anyone. I'd like to know what she thought of being killed by that douche."

Jasper considered these options for a few moments then he spoke "They're both good ideas well thought out. Either of them could be useful with us guarding you and the double showing no signs of the real you and Peter in the middle but," Jasper now looked directly at Peter "You must not I repeat you must _not _give away which is Bella and which one is Madeline."  
"I understand brother I don't that creep knowing so if that means I don't know, then he won't know." Peter had changed he had the look of a warrior about him ready for battle. Everyone looked ready for a fight.


	32. Success At Last

Everyone looked prepared for the trouble ahead. I peered through the door to see Edward snap he head in my direction and give me a dark grin "Your time is coming my love I know it won't be long." He told me. "Well get ready for a butt whooping because I'm giving up my life as easily as you want me to." With that I shut the door.

I turned and smacked into Peter. "Oops." I whispered he just grinned and stepped aside. Jasper had gathered everyone in the kitchen and was detailing everything to everyone the plan was: I bring back the memories of Madeline and mould a figure from the earth to put in and use spirit to keep her alive for a few moments for Edward to choose. Then the others would dot themselves about around us just in case Edward tried to take me and run so there was a chance of catching him. Peter in all of this would be stood in the middle of me and the spirit of Madeline so Edward could see the differences between our personalities even if were identical in looks. "Right then do we all know where we are positioned?" Jasper barked we all responded with yes's. This was it. The plan is now in action "It's time to call up the memories of Madeline." Rosalie said  
"First I'll create a body for her to stay in." I replied opening the backdoor and taking two handfuls of earth I took a deep breath and muttered the incantation "_Earth friend and one of remembrance help me create the vessel in which to put in this lost woman to resolve and let lay rest this problem. Help me create the body of Madeline Brown," _I smelt and felt the earth answer me I watched the earth in my hands move as I moulded the shape and figure of what was Madeline so now a shell formed including all physical features of Madeline Brown. She was identical to me but with one slight difference Madeline had more of a womanly figure about her. I then chose to bring her memory to life and spoke to the spirit inside of me: _"Spirit dear friend and protector, the bringer of life bring back Madeline help us see who she was and help Edward see who she was and put her in this vessel." _I felt inside of me jump about as spirit swirled around me and enter Madeline's new body. Her eyes which were unfocused before now focused on her surroundings as she took a deep breath like she had being holding it. "Where am I and what are we wearing stranger?" She said to me in a tone of voice from the early nineteen hundreds "Hello Madeline, my name is Isabella we are in America, and you've been away from the living for a while. This is what we wear now."  
"I see," She responded looking into the house then her eyes light up "Rosalie my friend!" she went running into the house and hugged Rose  
"Hello Madeline, how are you feeling?" Rose asked  
"Quite strange I feel like I should not be here because the last thing I remember is dreaming my dear Edward killed me." Madeline became teary eyed at this  
"I'm afraid it really happened Madeline and I have brought you back to life as Edward has changed in a bad way so we need your help to help him change back." I said walking into the kitchen. She just looked at me so Rosalie explained "Madeline, Edward and I are vampires. When he died the doctor Carlisle turned him into a vampire, please don't say anything yet I know it's a lot to take in," Madeline just nodded for Rose to carry on "You see you and Bella here are identical in looks but not completely in nature. When Edward saw Bella he immediately thought you had come back for him and is trying to take her away from her love Peter," She gestured towards Peter "Now we need your help we need you to reason with him help him accept you died many years ago and it's a coincidence that you look alike. He always listened to you. Please Maddie help us." Rose begged her

Madeline took a few moments to think things through she looked around at us and asked "Why did Edward kill me?"  
"He became jealous that you moved on he wanted to keep you when he knew you would eventually die I'm sorry to have to tell you this." Rose answered sombrely. A few more moments of silence then she nodded to no one making her mind up she looked me straight in the eye "Bella I'm sure you did nothing for this to happen and I don't usually help strangers but I know what Edward was like when he courted me and he did become jealous at times simply because he loved me," She paused gathering her thoughts together "I will help you but promise me this; once it is over let me leave and rest as I did before and leave him to grieve me like he should have."  
"I promise you that Madeline I don't want to cause anymore problems and he can finally deal with your death." I promised  
"Then I can rest peacefully knowing he will move on. Now what's the plan I presume bringing me back was part of your plan."

Here Jasper intervened again and told her what we had planned to do and explaining some of the things he had been doing recently. She understood her job perfectly "Well let's not dawdle the sooner we can get this sorted the better for all of us." Madeline ordered us. I silently opened up a gap in my fire wall for Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper to get out through the back to get into position, at the same time the remaining three of us walked out the front door to face the creature which was Edward.

He looked at the three of us with shock his eyes darting between me and Madeline. She spoke first cautiously "Hello Edward, it's me, Madeline" His ferociousness seemed to cool as he looked with joy at her. "My love I've missed you," He bowed in her direction then he saw me again "But how can there be two of you?"  
"Madeline and I are two different people we couldn't think of any other way to prove it to you." I answered. He just stared in amazement then his expression turned dark and he turned on me  
"This isn't real is it? I know your devious little ways to thin I almost fell for your elaborate plan you're not that special these are all stage works designed so you could get away isn't it?" with that he started walking about again. I began to feel that this was wasted but Madeline had other ideas "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON," she shouted he looked at her "How dare you do this. What's happened to you? This young lady here has been trying to tell you that I died and I have been dead for roughly the past ninety years. You loved me and I loved you but you cannot spend the rest of your life looking for an exact copy of me! You cannot go ruining her chances of happiness for your own selfish gain. Do you hear me?" She shouted the last part at him  
"Yes but that does not mean I believe you."  
"WELL YOU SHOULD," Madeline took a quick breathe and said more calmly "You know I died, because you killed me. I don't hold it against you but I wish you would move on I died. Isabella here is not me yes it is curious that we are alike in looks but we are far from alike in personality. Please stop this let my spirit rest." She walked towards the barrier so I opened it for her to walk through. She touched Edward's cheek softly "Let me go." She pleaded and kissed his cheek.  
"I don't want to." He changed to into a soft creature at her touch. Madeline stood there pleading him with her eyes to accept she's gone. It was the moment we all held our breaths.  
"Please Edward." She whispered

Edward instead of answering he hugged her. "I will do anything for you. But it hurts." His eyes were glazed with tears.  
"I cannot stay for much longer but give me your promise that when I'm gone you will move on like I had to when you died. Give me your promise that you will find another and finish your threats towards Isabella so you can become friends and find yourself another. Promise me." She stared into his eyes while Edward thought over it  
"I promise I will Madeline no matter how much it hurts." She stood back and kissed his hand  
"It is my time I have to go just let me rest now my love." She turned to me and nodded

In my head I spoke to the wind and asked _please take this lost spirit back to rest let her sleep now peacefully and undisturbed _I then raised my hands and waved  
"Goodbye Madeline it was a pleasure to meet you." Her form faded but not before she curtsied and look at Edward one last time.

Once she was completely gone I took away the wall of fire and looked at Edward he looked at me with resolution in his eyes "Thank you for showing me the truth Bella, it was good to see Madeline one last time." Then he did what I didn't think was possible for a vampire he stood and cried shedding many tears Rosalie and Alice came out from their hiding places and comforted him. Glad to see Edward finally accept his loss I felt the toll of bringing back Madeline for so long. This time I didn't fight but accepted the black darkness that took over me "BELLA!" was the last thing I heard then my world went black.


	33. Hope

Edward POV

She has shown me truth. Bella stood firm through it all and to even prove I had lost Madeline she brought her back for me out of a sense of duty to those she loved. The only problem now is that she drained too much of her energy to fast. Bella has been unconscious for three weeks now giving me much time to reflect my stupidity and all the grief I caused her. Peter who caught her as she fell to the earth has never left her side in those three weeks. Carlisle can't explain what's happened to her it is like she has become an empty shell. Her body is in perfect condition and there is no reason she shouldn't be awake and with us. It is like the spirit inside of her has left.

None of have any ideas of what to do. We told Aro and her mother the day after and as soon as her mum saw Bella's state she said "May Fire's spirit find its way back to you." Then her hands started glowing red. Then as she rested them on Bella's arms for a few moments making part of the mark on her shoulder glow. Then without another word she left and hasn't been seen since. However Bella's mark has been partly glowing since. We can't explain it and I'm being treated like an outcast at the moment I just hope they all can forgive me eventually. I wouldn't have survived without them so I want to make things right. Bella knew what I could do and she tried all she could to try and help me and now I feel there is nothing I can to do return that kindness she gave me.

Carlisle has been working night and day to try and figure out what is wrong with her. She rests in Peter's room, like she's sleeping and we don't know how to wake her. Everyone has become withdrawn and isolated it is like she has died. My musings seem to last for a long time as I have no one else to talk to at the moment; I was snapped out of them by a sharp knock on the door. I was the only one who had noticed so I answered. I opened the door to find and old man in what looked like a toga stand in the doorway. "Hello can I help you sir?" I asked  
"Yes where is Isabella Marie Swan I have been informed she has been put into a coma-like state through the over use of her elemental abilities."  
"She's right this way but how do you know about Bella?" I asked while leading him to Peter's room.  
"Incompetent boy! Did you not think her mother would send for help? She knows all too well what has happened to her daughter and it is her obligation to come and seek those to take her out of her current condition. I am Arros I came from Greece hence the way I am dressed I can help restore part of her while her mother searches for the rest of us."  
"The rest of the elders of course! I see I will have to do some explaining from your expression. Now I've answered one of your questions maybe you could answer one of mine. Why do you and your vampire family seem to be so pardon the cliché but dead?"  
"I for a while mistook Bella for a woman I loved when I was human which drove me mad and by showing me the truth she blacked out and hasn't rose in about three weeks so we are all feeling miserable, Carlisle is doing all he can to wake her."  
"Wait! You cannot doing that may only make her worse," He ran into the room and took away all the things Carlisle was holding in his hand "Only through elemental help shall she rise again."

At the sound of raised voices the rest of my family appeared at the door "Edward who is this? And what's going on?" Carlisle asked me instead Arros answered for himself  
"My name is Arros; I have come here from Greece when Isabella's mother informed me she had been taken under. I and several others are the elders of elementals will come to restore Bella to life as I can sense what has happened. She has used too much of her energies too fast for unselfish causes I gather so, she will rise again but you must be patient. Now when did her mother see her and start the process." We all gave him questioning looks "Oh for pity's sake! You are meant to be highly intelligent creatures! Do I have spoon feed you? Right then a quick lesson on one elemental process or ritual whichever you prefer. When a young elemental uses too much of his or energies too soon the go into a coma-like state when purely for the aid of others or experimentation of their abilities they can awaken by the help of five elders we come and see the young one and in turn we help restore part of her. Now her mother started the process by restoring fire to her body, you can see this by her mark glowing that glow will increase to the rest of the mark when the other elements are restored to her body," He paused briefly to look at the mark on Bella's arm. "By looking at it I can tell fire has coursed through her body for about fifteen days and now it needs a partner."  
"Wait how do you know that?" Peter asked weakly  
"My dear child I have been an aid of the elementals for a few centuries now I understand your concern for her as I would if my love would go into this state but do not worry she will be back with you soon. I can see the tie that holds you to Isabella here is quite strong so we will bring her back to you very soon." He looked kindly at Peter  
"Now," He said rubbing his hands together and turning to Bella's body "I can restore the next part. Without this fire would not be balanced and therefore I return water to this vessel. May Water's spirit find its way back to you." he said majestically and his hands started glowing blue and he pressed his hands onto Bella's arms the blue glow was added to her mark. I also looked like some colour had returned to her body. He lifted his arms and muttered something under his breath continuously for a few moments before he looked up at us. "It is done the next person will be Helga she will be coming from Germany. Expect her in fifteen days time she will give Bella the next element."

Arros started walking out "Wait, how did you know how to find her? I mean how do you know about her?" Peter stood up suddenly Arros just placed a hand on his shoulder and simply stated  
"As an elemental we can sense others, with regard to my knowledge of the elements she possesses I can sense that she holds them all," He paused and smiled softly "Peter you will see soon she will return, trust me and the pair of you will be together it has been seen to us all that this young lady is special and you are very special to her so things will work out I assure you." Arros then took three steps back and then disappeared into a veil of water. Peter looked at where Arros had stood with respect and relief gleaming in his eyes.

Arros had given us all hope and Bella started to come back to life. We all stayed in silence for a few minutes. It was Carlisle who broke it "Her vitals are going up and her eyes seem more responsive to light so I think it's working," He beamed "Bella's coming back."

The next fifteen days were full of anticipation Alice had even gone shopping and bought something for Bella for when she woke up. Then a sharp rap on the door has us all racing to it I opened it "Hello how may I help you?" I asked a stout looking woman with brown hair and grey eyes  
"Hello there my boy I am Helga I believe Arros has told you of my arrival!" She replied with a thick accent "I am here about Isabella I hear she needs my assistance. Where is she?" She walked in. Her presence in the room made everyone smile she brought happiness. "She's right this way Helga." We led her to where Bella and Peter were. Helga saw the two and burst out  
"Oh they are lovely together I can feel the love of the pair of you! A nice handsome and strong lad, and a beautiful and adventurous lady!" she smiled so much she gave the room light, warmth and energy. "Now then," She rolled up the sleeves to her white blouse and continued in majestic tones "To ground what you have been given back and to keep your problems here, I return to earth to this vessel. May Earth's spirit find its way back to you." Her hands started glowing green and like when Arros touched Bella's arms the glow of Helga's hands added to her mark giving it a green glow. She looked up at us and took her hands off Bella's arms "It is done Charlie will be the next to arrive in another fifteen days to restore the next and then one other after that and then my dears," Helga lifted up Peter's chin so he looked at her "Bella will be back with you soon but now I must leave I wish you all the best."

With that Helga disappeared into a veil of green which smelt of flowers and trees. We all waited again for our next visitor Bella started looking more alive even Peter had hope of Bella's waking up.

**A/N So here it is the next update sorry it took so long  
The end of My Duty nears please review they are appreciated  
Liz ^_^**


	34. Bring Me To Life

Bella POV

This place was strange. All I seemed to do was float around. It was like I was free I could fly and dive into the sea but not be affected by ant of it. It was like I was a ghost. I have no sense of time but every so often I feel different things. I can't remember when it started but I first felt warmth and saw fire for a while then I felt moisture in the air and the water became more real, and just I could smell all of the trees, the grass and the earth around me. This place was like a haven but the things I could see were not all the things I could hear or feel or smell. But since I felt the presence of the earth, water and fire, it was like those three had begun to bring things to life. But something was wrong, some things were missing, and I wanted Peter with me, where is he? I'm all alone.

Peter POV

Charlie, we waited for Charlie he was another who could help. I felt so useless around. But I felt inside of me I couldn't leave her as much as I wanted to find this guy my heart felt like it was tied to Bella's really tightly so I couldn't leave her side. I knew that anyway I would never leave her. She was my life and I never want her to fell alone, hated and abandoned ever again. Fifteen days seemed such a long time but thirty even further. It had been over a month already since she had helped Edward out and another month to go. I didn't realise this would work until I dosed off a few days after Helga had visited. My dreams were strange but they brought Bella to life.

****Peter's Dream****

I was walking around in this place it seemed full of the raw elements in separate areas but I couldn't feel any wind. I looked around me and near to a place that looked like a huge fog I saw Bella. "Bella!" I shouted she turned and smiled at me. Then shot off into the fog with bright white wings on her back. I ran towards the fog but as I reached I was stopped by an invisible barrier. I could feel I wasn't to go into the fog so I yelled for her again "Bella, it's me Peter! Where are you?" I took three steps back and Bella came flying out of nowhere towards me she picked me up and hugged me.  
"Is it really you? Peter I've missed you so much, I felt alone all this time I didn't think I would see you." I hugged her back  
"I will never leave you Bella I love you." She looked at me tears glistening in her eyes and a huge smile on her face  
"Good because I love you too." She whispered then we kissed passionately.

As we kissed the ground shook beneath us and I felt myself fading "No, Peter please don't leave me. Bring me back. Peter bring me to life, I-I feel dead here." Bella begged as I felt myself fading  
"I'll be back for you I promise I'm by your side all the time and if it helps remember I love you more than anything in the world and I never want you to be alone ever again." The ground shook even more and I felt myself leave Bella's realm

****End of Dream****

"Peter wake up dammit." I was being shaken by Jasper my brother  
"What, what's up?" he looked majorly peeved  
"What's up? That's all you have to say! What's up! Peter you've been sleeping for the past three days and you keep calling to Bella. What's up with that?" I looked around to see the rest of my new family looking worried "I saw Bella I was dreaming I was with her in this place. The place was like it was full of raw elements. Bella was glowing with that all around her she looked at home but things were missing I don't see how but things were unsettled and broken..." They all just looked at me with disbelief  
"I see I have come at the right time then if you are dreaming of her then Bella is almost awake and she will be soon if you let me see to her." An English voice spoke out

I looked at a man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket "Who are you?"  
"I am Charlie an I have come to bestow the next elemency gift upon young Bella here as you have dreamed Bella is in the spirit realm, her spirit realm to be specific, and she has grown strong enough to allow you passage there which is a good sign," Charlie paused "But you say some things are missing or broken; well my young friend that is because she is not complete in herself but with my help she will be one step closer to completeness."  
"How did she- I mean how could Bella take me to her spirit realm I only dosed off?""  
"Well my boy I'm afraid that in a spirit realm you can stay for aeons of time but only think of it as a day because there is no sense of time. You become overwhelmed by the raw powers around you. Now then shall we get on with bringing lovely Bella back to you?" I nodded and Charlie came closer.

Charlie rubbed his hands together creating a yellowish glow and placed his hands on Bella's arms. Charlie then recited in majestic tones "With this we would be stranded, have no sense of direction and no way of knowing what to do next may it give Bella back her path in life. I return Wind to this vessel. May Wind's spirit find its way back to you." Bella's mark had been added to now with a yellow mark all that was left was a horizontal bar in the middle of her mark that remained black. "My part had been done Bella with be visited by her grandmother Charlotte Swan to restore her spirit within the next fifteen days and she will return to you."  
"Wait Charlotte Swan is dead how can she visit Bella?" Carlisle asked  
"My friend Charlotte Swan was a great woman who possessed the power of the spirit but even though she is dead she can come back. We have all heard of Bella's strength that brought back Madeline and her story has already been told earth wide she is the most talented elemental ever known. So you should know that a dead spirit can be brought back of only for a short time. So please don't be alarmed if you see a soft white glow around Bella it is only Charlotte and to show Bella is back the bar on her mark will glow white then wait for a little longer and Bella will be alive once again." He declared joyously. "Thank you this means a lot to me and my family." I stood up and told Charlie. We shook hands  
"She will be back before the next full moon which is in three days time on the night of the full moon watch her something amazing will happen," He whispered to me grinning "Now I must return to England I have other duties to attend to I wish you all the best Peter and goodbye." Charlie disappeared like dust in the wind leaving a slight breeze as he left. I couldn't wait Bella and I would be back with-in the next three days.

The others looked at me with curiosity "What did he tell you Peter?"  
"No I'm not saying and Edward you cannot probe my mind for the answers my shield is always protecting my mind. All I will say is Bella's coming back very soon." I stood there grinning like an idiot but I didn't care my love, Bella was coming home.

Bella POV

I stood looking at where Peter had just vanished, vanished from my world and vanished from my mind. Tears threatened to overspill my body shook and I felt myself hit the floor he had left. I know he promised to be waiting but I couldn't see myself getting to him or him to me. I felt the flow of the elements around me, they got stronger and I felt the earth tremor beneath me. I thought it was because of my tears but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Isabella why are you crying?" no it couldn't be, Grandma? I looked up and there she was smiling but her eyes full of concern.  
"Oh Gran!" I got up and flung my arms around her I cried even harder for my loss of Peter and my Gran returning to me.  
"Shh my young one shhhh my warrior. You have been so strong without me and you have discovered your heritage. I didn't think you had the gift because powers are seen in child young in age. My dear you are quite extraordinary possessing the all of the elements no one else does and I knew you would because you have always been strong." She told me  
"I never saw myself without you, you've been my permanent you were never angry when I got into fights you took me to boxing classes to control my anger, and I never understood why you always seemed to be waiting for something. I just don't want you to go. Please don't leave me tell me how to get out of here tell me how I can find Peter and bring you with me." I begged her  
"My darling your mother has been helping you I know she's been around and all of the troubles you've had with the Cullens but you can heal. I've been with you and I've seen you fall in love with Peter and he is a remarkable young man. What you share will last for an eternity of time." She reassured me  
"How do you know? All the time I avoided the Cullens, Edward had planned such horrible things and then refused to admit that I wasn't me he-"  
"He thought you were Miss Madeline, I know he saw me at the hospital as I was dying and recognised me." Gran interrupted  
"But how you said you had only met him once."  
"That was Carlisle and his wife hunting I met young Mr Cullen when I my mother worked for Madeline when I was her age. She was her nanny way back then don't forget I moved here to America and met my husband your grandfather John. He was courting or dating as you now know it Miss Madeline she being fifteen years older than me but he never forgot a face. Edward knew me the second we arrived at hospital if he didn't recognise my appearance he recognised my scent so seeing you with me would have been a huge shock. I couldn't believe it was him either; he hadn't changed since I had last seen him. Then I realised he had taken the name of Cullen and was a vampire."  
"But Gran how did you see all of this happening"  
"My element is the strongest inside of you because I raised you to embrace it, spirit. Now through the spirit many things can be seen heard or created as you found out with Madeline. Through spirit I watched you. Remember I will always be watching you, but you cannot bring me back," Gran looked me in the eye "You cannot bring me back do you hear me Isabella?"  
"Yes, but why can't I?"  
"Because I as much as I love you need to stay where I am my time has been and I have enjoyed every moment of it and all the time I spent raising you I have treasured so trust me please don't forget me but don't remember me ill. Remember our trips together and the crazy times we had because that's what keeps you strong. Love increases your spirit and that's your strongest as you went to it first. The bracelet I gave you will help in times of need but now your mark has shown you don't have to use it but wear it as a reminder of me."  
"I will I promise you I will never forget." I had a feeling our time was up and tears flooded out of my eyes.  
"Good but don't cry I will always be here and here," She pointed at my heart and my head "So I'll never really be gone and I will be in your dreams and in this, the realm of elementals, watching you."  
"Does this mean I'm waking up?"  
"Yes child it does," Gran smiled at me and gave me a hug when she stepped back she rubbed her hands together and they glowed, they glowed a bright white colour "Time to bring you to life. With this I complete her form and give her life, prosperity and happiness. I return spirit to this vessel. May it she find her way back to life." She finished by putting her hands on my arms and everything around me glowed, it all had life and I felt them all around me taking me back "I love you Gran." I shouted as she disappeared into the fog which I now realised was spirit's true form.

The next thing I know I'm in a strange room with Peter beside me asleep in a chair. He suddenly jolts and looks at me. "You're awake!" He exclaims and kisses me with such and intensity I'm knocked back onto the bed I giggled and whispered "Yeah I'm back." Then kissed him back. I heard thuds of feet coming up stairs and then wolf whistles and cheers. When Peter broke our kiss I smile to the others and Emmett said "What took you so long? I've been waiting for arm wrestles off you." We all laughed. I was back. Back to life.

**A/N Yay! Bella's back and I'm afraid next chapter will be the last of My Duty. :S  
But it will be a few years later and Bella and Peter have a kid ^_^  
Please Read and Review I appreciate them.  
Thanks to all those loving this story  
Love Liz ^_^**


	35. Epilougue 10 Years Later

10 Years Later

Bella POV

It's been ten years since all that trouble with Edward and I found out that I'd just used too much of my energy. Peter and I are now married and we have two beautiful daughters named Stephanie who's 3, Anna who's 7 and my gorgeous baby boy named Benjamin (Ben for short) he's only three months but I can feel the strength of his element I know it's spirit we share dreams and we can talk to each other without speaking. Ben looks just like Peter dark hair bright blue eyes and his smile reminds me of the first smile Peter ever gave me, the only difference between Peter and Ben is that their personalities. The girls are both extremely alike: they both have fiery red hair, pale complexions and the only difference between them is Anna has my green eyes and Stephanie has Peter's blue eyes and Stephanie has a black streak running through her hair. They have both shown signs of elemency. Anna has the ability to control the winds and Stephanie the earth. Their mark appeared when they turned two and their powers at three Stephanie has just discovered hers and was a little startled when she was playing in back and said she was going to move a rock and as she said it, the rock moved of its own accord. It was very funny for us that day Ben let out his first laugh it made me cry out of happiness. I have a family and I feel like I belong.

I love Peter more than anything and I wouldn't change a thing. Edward has finally forgiven himself for going physco on us and we're now good friends he's recently found a lovely young lady friend named Sophia who's from Greece she has brown eyes and black hair and adores my children. They often babysit when Peter and I have a romantic night out. I think Edward is heading in a good direction and I'm so glad he's finally happy, I have a feeling they'll be happy for a long, long time so no worries there.

We live in my grandmother's house and the people of Forks have accepted me into their community at last. The guys in La Push come over too they seem to find it amusing being babysitters for a few hours but I think that's just to keep me sweet but I don't mind anything to belong right? I still do the occasional boxing I left after they wanted me to take it up professionally but then I was married so now I fight with Emmett who never gets bored of it. I got a job as a journalist and Peter is in Seattle medical school training to be a doctor, which means sometimes he's away for a few days at a time but my job allows me to work at home most days but when I do have to go into I either take Ban in with me and leave the girls to be watched by Sophia and Edward or the pack look after them all.

Overall my life is a joy and I regularly get phone calls and emails from my mother we became a lot closer since she showed up here. We sometimes visit Volterra and they us and its nice. Felicity is in love with her nephew and nieces so she comes and visits us regularly. Nothing else is bad. I see my grandmother sometimes in my dreams when I enter the elemental realm she's happy and with my dad and granddad I was so happy to meet my dad even though it's for a short time it's enough for us to get to know each other. Everyone is so kind and Forks does accept me, and even Jessica and Lauren who hated me at school get on with me now.

This is my life and my duty to protect my family and friends and to give them all of my love.

**A/N So there it is the end of My Duty I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
I am so grateful for all your wonderful reviews and PM's they have encouraged me to start new stories so feel free to look on my profile for others I've written.  
Once again thank you  
Love Liz ^_^  
xxx**


End file.
